La Gran Odisea de Kon
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a Kon lo dejan a cargo del cuerpo de Ichigo junto con el de Rukia por un día?Fácil la respuesta,el problema es que,el gigai de Rukia no está vacío,Pyon está dentro.Así que se las vera dura para hacer lo que él desea con el cuerpo de Neesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es el primer fic de Bleach que escribo, es un Kon-Ichigo/Pyon-Rukia,puede que el contexto esté algo pasadito de tono,y una que otra descripción también...si llego a tener el valor de escribirlas jejejeje. ¡Disrútenlo!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Gran Odisea de Kon**

Era un día normal en Karakura, tan normal que les parecía extraño,ya que siempre tenían avisos de arrancar atacando la ciudad. Esta vez no fue así,y debido a eso, la rutino fue la misma de siempre: asistir al instituto, aburrirse un rato y después volver al hogar en la tarde. Rukia vivía con los Kurosaki,ahora con consentimiento de Isshin, dormía junto con Karin y Yuzu. Ninguno de sus amigos del colegio sabía de eso, y debían continuar así. Rukia e Ichigo caminaban de regreso a casa, estaría deshabitada, ya que el señor Isshin les avisó antes de irse al colegio, que staría fuera toda la tarde junto con sus hijas, visitando a un viejo amigo que conoció antes de casarse con Masaki. A Ichigo no le agradaban mucho los amigos de su padre, puesto que ellos eran igual que éste; siempre se saludaban de una manera muy agresiva.

Una ves entrando a su hogar,un peluche bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"¡Neeee-saaan!" gritó Kon,lanzándose hacia Rukia. Pero esta a cambio, le dio un manotazo.

"Hola, Kon" saludó ella.

"Okaerinasai, Nee-san"

Nee-san...cuánto daría por abrazarla de verdad...por hacerle todo lo que en sus sueños le hacía. Ese cabrón de Ichigo..¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo mucho que vale Nee-san, y de lo sexy que es?,pensaba Kon.

"Ichigo, ¿puedo ir a tu habitación un rato?, quiero leer tus mangas" dijo Rukia.

"Como quieras" contestó él, rascándose la cabeza. Debido a que no había señales del enemigo y que no sabían cómo llegar a su guarida, sólo podían esperar algún aviso.

Y ahí estaban los tres: Kon echado en el suelo, aburrido,añorando el día en que pudiera hacer sus sueños guajiros realidad; Rukia sentada en el suelo, leyendo manga; e Ichigo estudiando. Parecía que así se quedarían el resto dela tarde, hasta la hora de cenar, hasta que el teléfono móvil de la shinigami sonó.

"Nos llaman de la Sociedad de Almas"decía mientras leía el mensaje, "Quieren que vayamos".

"¿Así tan de pronto?"inquirió Ichigo, "¿Ahora mismo?" Rukia asintió."¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Todo un día"respondió ella "Quieren hablarnos sobre Aizen y sus posibles planes, supongo que tienen alguna estrategia en mente y quieren que la escuchemos"

Kon se había sobresaltado al oir el bip del teléfono.

"Che...de acuerdo" refunfuñó Ichigo. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó el permiso de shinigami sustituto que Ukitake le había dado. Se acercó a Kon y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, le propinó tremenda bofetada al peluche; una píldora verde salió volando. Ichigo la recogió del suelo,se la tragó y seguidamente apareció con su atuendo de shinigami. Su cuerpo real,que había caído, se levantó.

"¡Bastardo!" le gritó Kon, ahora dentro del cuerpo humano del pelinaranja, sujetándose la mejilla. En tanto, Rukia ya se había pasado su Soul Candy para dejar a Pyon en su gigai.

"Debemos reunirnos con el capitán Hitsugaya y los otros para partir" comentó Rukia.

"Bien. Ya escuchaste Kon, estaremos fuera todo un día...¡así que ni se te ocurra pararte en la escuela mañana o ya verás!" lo amenazó, apuntándolo con el índice. "Compórtate como se debe".

"Lo mismo para tí" le aclaró Rukia a Pyon, pero con un tono más amable.

"Como usted diga, Rukia-sama,Pyon"

Ambos shinigami salieron por la ventana. Las dos almas permanecieron en silencio. Pyon fijó la mirada en Kon. Éste empezó a sudar del nerviosismo...no tenía idea de lo que la otra pensaba, y le asustaba imaginar que fuera algo macabro. Después, Pyon sonrió y enseguida se lanzó a Kon, poniéndolo de espaldas al suelo y torciéndole el brazo.

"¡Aghhh..!, ¡maldición!, ¡qué crees que haces!" gimió Kon.

"Tu brazo hace mucho ruido,Pyon" afirmó ésta,sujetando con fuerza la extremidad de su víctima.

"Desgraciada...quí..ta..te" decía con esfuerzo, ya que Pyon aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

Mientras, Ichigo y Rukia se abrían paso saltado de edificio en edificio, cuando él sintió un escalofrío correr en su cuerpo. La chica lo notó.

"¿Qué sucede,Ichigo?" cuestionó Rukia, sin dejar de avanzar.

"Nada...sólo que...me pregunto si de verdad no habrá problema en dejar a esos dos"

"Descuida...¡yo confío plenamente en Chappy!" aseguró felizmente.

"No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de Kon...nunca había estado acompañado"dijo casi en susurro.

En tanto, Kon seguía luchando por soltarse de Pyon.

_Kuu..so.. _simpre quise tener el cuerpo de Nee-san encima...¡pero no así!, ¡ni con una alma extraña dentro! pensó él. De repente, una idea le pasó por la mente, aún a pesar del dolor. Él ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Ichigo, y el gigai de Rukia estaba con él...ninguno de sus dos amigos estaría ahí por todo un día...si no podría tener a la verdadera Nee-san en cuerpo y alma..."entonces haré mío sólo su cuerpo,ahora que tengo oportunidad.." se dijo así mismo, casi babeando de sólo imaginar si su plan tenía éxito. Anteriormente, a pesar de las advertencias de Ichigo, Kon ya había experimentado los placeres que el cuerpo humano podía dar...aunque no hizo gran cosa, sólo se encerró en el baño unas horas con una revista de pura chica guapa. Pero sabía que si aquello se sintió como tocar el cielo...lo que quería hacer en ese momento tendría que ser como llegar al mismísimo cielo.

Entonces, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logró zafarse de Pyon e invirtió las posiciones.Ahora él estaba encima, sujetando ambos brazos de la otra alma.

"Ahora sí,mis sueños eróticos con Nee-san serán realidad" susurró él.

"¿Qué intentas hacer? Pyon" preguntó.

"Tú sólo quédate quieta" dijo Kon, acercando su rostro más y más el gigai de Rukia."Que de alguna manera terminará gustándote a tí también..."

Pero no pudo saber si le hubiese gustado o no, ya que sintió un terrible dolor en su entrepierna. Pyon le había dado un golpe con la rodilla. Él se tiró a un lado, tratando de apaciguar su sufrimiento.

"No sé que quieras hacer, Pyon, pero Rukia-sama me dijo que me comportara como se debe".

El cuerpo humano tiene una que otra debilidad física, pensó Kon, aún tratando de calmar su dolor. Pyon, en cambio, decidió sentarse de nuevo y leer el manga que Rukia leía.

"_Konoyaro_..." dijo él en voz baja, una vez recuperado. Enseguida, otro plan pasó por su cabeza. "¿Por qué te molestas?",preguntó, "Si yo intento comportarme como se debe" aseguró Kon.

"¿Qué quieres decir,Pyon?" inquirió ésta,volviéndose a él.

Pyon,Pyon,Pyon...comenzaba castrarle que a cada rato dijera eso...pero tenía que aguantar, el precio a cambio sería muy gratificante.

"A que así se comportan un chico y una chica cuando están solos en la misma habitación" explicó,"Cuando no hay nadie en casa, aprovechan y hacen...algunas cosas"

Pyon lo miró dubitativa. Kon sólo esperaba que le creyera y accediera.

"No te creo,Pyon" declaró ella,volviendo la mirada de regreso al cómic.

Mierda...esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó. Pasó alunas horas tratando de someterla, pero todos sus intentos terminaban con Pyon sobre él torciéndole el brazo.

Decidió que su último intento utilizaría la fuerza bruta total, así que, mientras ella continuaba leyendo, Kon simplemente saltó sobre ella,le sujeto los brazos con una intensidad que sólo un Alma Modificada tendría, ambas rodillas las puso encima de las del gigai de Rukia, ejerciendo presión, para que Pyon no las pudiera mover.

Debido a que la shinigami era baja de estatura, Kon tuvo que encoger un poco el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Parecía que su plan había tenido éxito finalmente,ya que la otra alma no podía mover ninguna extremidad del gigai, se disponía a por fin besar con pasión el cuello de Nee-san, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta principal; los demás Kurosaki habían regresado. Rayos, pensó él, no sería placenterlo hacerlo en cinco minutos antes de que alguna de las hermanas entrara al cuarto para avisar que llegaron. Kon maldijo mentalmente, y soltó el gigai.

"Ya volvieron...te salvaste" fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a sentarse frente al escritorio,pretendiendo estar estudiando,Pyon,con un rostro inexpresivo,se sentó sobre el suelo una vez más, para leer el manga,que desde hacía rato no se concentraba debido a que estaba al pendiente de los ataques de Kon.

Como lo predijo, una de las niñas,Yuzu, subió a la habitación,anunciando su llegada y que la cena estaría lista en unos minutos.

Poco después, los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa,a punto de deleitarse con la cena de la menor de los Kurosaki. Kon tuvo que poner el gesto que tanto le cansaba hacer...fruncir el entrecejo en todo momento.

"Rukia-chan, ¿qué te sucedió en los brazos?" preguntó Yuzu.

Kon desvió la mirada hacia los brazos del gigai, tenían marcas rojas...las marcas de sus manos,las de él. Isshin y Karin habían puesto su atención en el tema. El señor Kurosaki miró Kon con el ceño fruncido,como si supiera que éste último fue el causante de esas marcas.

"Es que estuvimos jugando, Yuzu-chan" dijo Pyon,con una sonrisa para nada forzada. A Kon casi le da un infarto, eso fue casi como si lo delatara."Estuve a punto de sufrir un accidente por eso" continuó ella,dejando sorprendida al Alma Modificada."Me encontraba saltando sobre la cama, pero mi pie se dobló y casi salgo volando por la ventana, entonces Ichigo me sujetó con fuerza para evitarlo.."

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Kon estaba asombrado...a pesar de querer obligarla, mintió para no delatarlo. Aunque lo que más le asombró fue que en ningún momento en su relato, pronunció la palabra "Pyon". Ella si sabe actuar como Nee-san, pensó él.

"¡Rukia-chan!,¡Ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante por favor!" suplicó Yuzu.

"Si, no te preocupes Yuzu-chan" le sonrió. Incluso las sonrisas eran idénticas en todos los sentidos a las de Nee-san. Cuando no hay gente alrededor, actúa como tonta,pero cuando se trata de hacer su trabajo,es muy buena. A pesar de haberse sentido mal por lo de las marcas, a Kon le dieron aún más ganas hacerla suya...pero se prometió que ya no usaría la fuerza.

Ambos terminaron de cenar al mismo tiempo, y una vez escaleras arriba, Pyon se disponía a irse a su respectiva habitación, pero Kon la detuvo asiéndola el brazo.

"Oi,perdóname por haberte tratado así, mi intención no fue lastimarte" dijo él arrepentido. Si le hacía daños visibles al cuerpo de Rukia, la verdadera se daría cuenta, y las sentiría también. Además, le debía una a Pyon por haber mentido.Ésta tenía un rostro inexpresivo,así que él no sabía si de verdad creía en sus palabras. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue abrazarla."Lo siento, de verdad" susurró él.De modo que así se siente tener cerca a Nee-sanpensó Kon, imaginando que era la verdadera Rukia a quien tenía en sus brazos...pero su imaginación voló muy alto, ya que lentamente su mano derecha fue bajando poco a poco; de su espalda a su cintura,y de su cintura hasta su...trasero.

Pero no le duró mucho el gusto, porque Pyon le asió del brazo con una fuerza increíble, y seguidamente lo retiró del lugar. Le dejó marcas rojas en el antebrazo.

"Está bien, te perdono, Pyon" declaró ella, separándose de él y entrando en su pieza. Kon se quedó ahí, estático, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción; había prometido no volver a forzarla, tendría que hacerla acceder de alguna manera, que seguramente sería una odisea,pero...

"De que me la cargo...me la cargo" se juró a sí mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serán capítulos cortitos,ya que el fic será cortito...de 3 caps diría yo...lo divido porque quieo q lo lean ya! jejeje...dejen reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! pues aquí otra vez,va la segunda parte,espero que me salga bien y que les agrade...veamos qué tanto avanza Kon jejejeje.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Ichigo Kurosaki,aunque en realidad no era éste, sino Kon. Se dio la vuelta para que los rayos no le dieran directo y pudiera seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. De repente, le costó trabajo respirar...ni había aire que inhalar, sentía que se asfixiaba. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, también se percató de que alguien ejercía presión sobre su cara...entonces lo entendió.

Se retiro brúscamente el cojin,y vio a Pyon a un lado de la cama.

"¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!" le gritó furioso."¡Casi me matas!"

"Es que no te querías despertar, y se está haciendo tarde,Pyon" explicó ella.

"¿Tarde para qué?" quiso saber,impaciente. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Pyon llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio."¿Y porqué traes el uniforme?"

"Porque vamos a salir,Pyon"

"¿Salir?, si nos dijeron claramente que no vayamos al instituto hoy" dijo él, rascándose la cabeza. Ichigo debía tener caspa o algo así para que incluso Kon hiciera el típico gesto del pelinaranja.

"Nunca dije que íbamos a ir al colegio,Pyon, sólo que vamos a salir"aclaró ella, "Rukia-sama e Ichigo-sama nos dijeron que no fuéramos a clases hoy,Pyon; pero con los Kurosaki debemos hacer como si de verdad fuéramos, ya que sería muy raro que ambos no querramos ir así como así,Pyon"

Así que era por eso...pero aún estaba molesto por lo del cojin. "Bah, sal tú si quieres...yo puedo decir que me siento mal y ya" dijo, volviendo a acostarse.

"Como quieras,Pyon" y dio media vuelta.

Pero entonces, Kon abrió los ojos como platos...no irían al colegio,pero a cambio estarían en otro lugar por aproximadamente siete horas o más...solos. ¡Qué estúpido!, porqué no lo pensó antes. Se levantó de un salto y se interpuso entre Pyon y la puerta.

"Eh..pensándolo mejor, si iré contigo. Me aburriría haciéndome el enfermo aquí" sonrió como tonto.

"Bien, te espero abajo,Pyon" y salió de la habitación.

Kon cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyo en ésta. Casi dejaba pasar la oportunidad dorada del día. Si no lograba su objetivo antes del amanecer del día siguiente, ya no habría otra ocasión parecida...almenos no dentro de un buen periodo de tiempo. Debía tener éxito...tenía que. Ya se había prometido no usar la fuerza,así que tendría que ser amable, convencerla de un modo gentil. Entonces actuaría como si estuviera cortejándola...sí...siempre ha sido así en la naturaleza...

Diez minutos después, Kon avisó que ya se marchaban, así que él y Pyon emprendieron camino.

"Y exactamente...¿a dónde vamos?" cuestionó él,una vez lejos del hogar de los Kurosaki.Esperaba una respuesta favorable.

"No lo sé,Pyon..a perdernos por ahí,yo creo" respondió ella.

"Osea que..." empezó a decir él, le pareció muy favorable lo último que le había contestado. "¿Puedo escoger a dónde ir?". Pyon se encogió de hombros. "Bien,entonces déjame llevarte a un parque, cerca de ahí hay una heladería. ¿Aceptas?". La otra dudó por unos segundos, pero después asintió. "De acuerdo" dijo él, extendiendo su mano. Si quería ganársela, tenía que actuar de una mejor manera...más amable. Así que también le sonrió.

Pyon lo miró ceñuda, como si pensara que a su compañero de repente se le zafó una tuerca...ayer casi la viola, y hoy se comporta de una forma más distinta. Kon notó que ella no sabía si tomar su mano o no.

"¿Por qué dudas?, si tomas mi mano...nos estaríamos comportándo como se debe" Pyon arqueó las cejas, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. "Enserio...verás, cuando un chico invita a una chica a ir a algún lado, es una cita. Y generalmente esos dos van cogidos de las manos." explicó él, esperando que ésta vez funcionara.

"¿Y cómo puedo saber si es verdad? Pyon".

"Eh..pues.." y entonces vio su salvación."Echa un ojo allá" apuntó detrás de ella. Pyon se volvió y observó a dos jóvenes, que a juzgar por el uniforme escolar, asistían al mismo colegio que Ichigo y Rukia, iban caminando tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados.

"¿Entonces?" Kon extendió nuevamente la mano. La otra alma no hizo más que suspirar, después, accedió a ir de la mano con él,de la misma manera que la joven pareja de hace rato. ¡Listo!, ya había dado el primer paso. "Las manos de Nee-san son suaves como la seda",pensó Kon.

Cualquier conocido de Rukia e Ichigo que los viera pasar,estaría seguro de que andan liados. Pero no había mucha posibilidad de eso, ya que todos asistieron a clases esa mañana. Minutos después, ya disfrutaban ambos de un helado, Pyon de fresa y Kon de chocolate. Le costó algo de trabajo comprarlos,porque en un principio no encontraba la cartera de Ichigo, y después porque se dio cuenta de que jamás había comprado nada estando en el cuerpo humano. Pero Pyon le ayudó en eso, sino se hubiera visto bastante ridículo contando de moneda en moneda para pagar. Realmente es un alma muy lista, se dijo él.

Y ahí estaban,sentados en una banca, saboreando su postre, y todavía unidos por las manos. En verdad, era una imagen muy linda, digna de contemplar. Una persona normal creería que se volaron las clases para poder estar juntos aunque sea unas horas. Pero la verdadera naturaleza de Kon no tardó en regresar, otra de sus guajiras ideas se le pasó por la mente.

"Oye, nunca he probado el de fresa...¿me invitas?" preguntó el, pero antes de que Pyon pudiera decir algo, el otro ya se había acercado. Lo único que estaba entre ellos, era el helado.Él probó un poco, después, se liberó la mano con la que tenía agarrada la de ella, y con ésta lentamente hizo a un lado el cono que impedía unir sus labios. Y sí, finalmente la besó. Tocó al fin los labios de Nee-san,los que tanto añoraba, se sentía como..."como besar el cielo" pensó él. Sin embargo no fue correspondido, Pyon no hacía nada, ni para continuar ni para detenerlo. Viendo que no tenía caso seguir, se separó de ella. Ésta lo miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a comer su helado. Kon suspiró e hizo lo mismo con su postre, no sin antes volver a tomar la mano de ella. La sujetó con fuerza, ahora que había avanzado un poco más, con menos razón iba a renunciar a su propósito. Todavía tenía tiempo, aún podría hacerla ceder...después de haber probado esos labios, sus ansias aumentaron más...ese cuerpo debía ser suyo...

Media hora más tarde, ambos ya había terminado su helado, y Kon decidió que irían a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pyon se apoyo en el tronco y su acompañante se recostó en su regazo, mirándola directo a la cara. Ella también miraba el rostro de él, de una forma inexpresiva,casi como cuando uno se queda viendo a la nada.Él levantó una mano y la posó en la mejilla derecha de ella,pero ese gesto no hizo desaparecer la inexpresividad.

"¿Por qué siempre pareces no mostrar emoción?" se decidió a pregunta de una vez él, "¿No sientes nada cuando te toco?"

Ante este cuestionamiento,Pyon desvío la mirada. ¿Sentía algo?, no creía que fuera como piedra. Si él con solo mirar y tocar el gigai de Nee-san hacía que el codo no fuera su único punto más duro. Se decidió por retirar su mano del lugar.

"¿De qué color son los ojos de Nee-san?"

"Es un violeta muy fuerte,Pyon" comenzó ella,"Si miran de lejos,parecen ser azules,Pyon".

"Y...¿si observo de cerca?" preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba para estar cara a cara con ella.

"Notarás el tono violeta" contestó ella, sin inmutarse por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Y sí,tenía razón. Kon podía notar el color violeta en el iris. "Hasta los ojos de Nee-san son especiales" se dijo él.

"¿Sabes?, tienes algo que yo quiero" declaró Kon, " Y pienso hacer que me lo des antes de mañana en la mañana"

Deseó besarla de nuevo,pero esta vez de un modo distinto. Primero besó su mejilla, y de ahí fue bajando hasta su cuello. Lo mordió, como si fuera un aperitivo único en el mundo. Entonces, Pyon lo empujó con fuerza, se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Kon se quedo perplejo.

"¡Oye!, ¡a dónde vas!" gritó él.

"¡Un hollow acaba de aparecer cerca de aquí!,¡Pyon!" respondió ella,perdiéndose de vista.

Así que por eso salió como alma que lleva el diablo...¡Hollow de mierda!, le acaba de arruinar el momento. Estaba tan furioso que casi emanaba vapor de la cabeza. Golpeó fuertemente el suelo y salió corriendo también,como su poder de Alma Modificada residía en las piernas, lo hizo a una gran velocidad. Escuchó algo como un aullido,debía ser el hollow. Fue en dirección en donde provenían ese ruido, dentro de una espesa arboleda. Al ingresar, vio a Pyon encima de un monstruo enorme,con una máscara que parecía de cerdo,ella estaba...torciéndole el brazo. Los gritos que escuchó del hollow hacía unos momentos eran de dolor.

"¿Qué no sabe otra forma de atacar?" se preguntó él,observando la escena. De repente, el monstruo logró alcanzar a Pyon con su otra mano, la sujetó con fuerza. Era como si quisera romperle todos los huesos. Kon al verla en peligro,se lanzó y de una patada al antebrazo, hizo que la soltara.

"¡Escucha bastardo!, ¡yo soy el único que puede tener el cuerpo de Nee-san en sus manos!" le gritó al hollow, pero éste le propinó un tremendo manotazo que hizo caer a Kon en picada. El monstruo lo dejó para ir directo a Pyon,quien no se podía mover por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo.Estaba a punto de darle el golpe final. Sintió que su puño choco contra algo, al retirarlo, vio al chico de pelo naranja a gatas. Se había interpuesto entre él y Pyon, y recibió todo el impacto en su espalda. Kon escupió sangre.

"¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!,¡Pyon!" exclamó ella, y él por fin pudo ver una expresión en su rostro...preocupación.

"No..dejaré..que nada...lastime el gigai de Nee-san.." escupió otro chorro de sangre.."no hasta que..sea mío...".

Ella cambió la expresión de su cara, ahora mostraba determinación. Hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Ichigo Kurosaki,pero no de una forma agresiva, sino gentilmente. Él no se opuso,puesto que sentía un terrible dolor de pies a cabeza. Pyon se puso de pie,y le dio la espalda a Kon.

"Quédate ahí,Pyon" fue lo único que dijo, antes de lanzarse directo a la cabeza del hollow. Agarró con fuerza el borde la máscara y empezó a tirar de ella. Y antes de que la bestia pudiera hacer algo, Pyon ya le había arrancado una buena parte. Ella saltó de la cabeza y cayó de pie, tirando el trozo de máscara que le había quitado. Kon sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su nariz, levantó la vista al cielo y vio una nube gris cubrir el sol. Comenzaba a llover, y el hollow ya había desaparecido.

Pyon dio media vuelta, y fijó su vista en Kon. Éste se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la cabeza para quitarse el agua de la cara. Caminó hacia ella, la vista se le nublaba por segundos. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él notó que la blusa den uniforme estaba totalmente empapada,de modo que se traslucía el blanco sostén que llevaba puesto, y el delgado abdomen de Nee-san. Permaneció admirándolo...si tan sólo pudiera ser suyo,aunque fuera una vez. Luego levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella; sopresivamente, ésta sonrió. Era una sonrisa que encajaba perfectamente con Nee-san. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él,sintiendo el húmedo cuerpo de ella tocar el suyo.

Su visión empezaba a perderse, sabía que se iba a desmayar. Pero antes, la volvió a besar. Y quizá fueran delirios del desmayo, pero sintió que fue correspondido.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Qué les pareció? me costó trabajo,porque por ratos perdía las ganas de seguir escribiendo jejeje. Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo sea el final, así que espérenlo..y dejen reviews!!..compartan este fic con otros!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oks chicos,aquí está el tercero..como este mensaje lo estoy escribiendo antes de saber si éste será el final,entonces lean hasta la última línea y les diré si sí es o no xD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No sentía más que un calor correr por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo?, si lo último que recordaba era estar bajo la lluvia.Es más, aún escuchaba caer las gotas de agua y golpear el suelo húmedo. Lentamente abrió los ojos...miró a su alrededor, le parecía familiar el lugar. Además, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre algo suave y que unos brazos lo rodeaban. No podía moverse,más bien no quería,estaba muy cansado. Levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Rukia Kuchiki.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el,con una voz que denotaba su cansancio.

"Te desmayaste,Pyon" contestó ella."Te traje de vuelta aquí,la lluvia es pasajera,Pyon".

Él ya sabía qué lugar era...se encontraban debajo del mismo árbol en el que estaban antes de aparecer el hollow. Y el calor se debía al abrazo de Pyon.

"Es mejor no enfermarnos,Pyon" dijo ella,"Si no Rukia-sama e Ichigo-sama se enfadarán con nosotros si les entregamos sus cuerpos en mal estado" dicho esto bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Le sonrió. Kon le devolvió la sonrisa; quería descansar un poco más,de modo que cerró los ojos nuevamente y, antes de que se hundiera en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió algo cálido posarse en sus labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas más tarde, Kon despertó de nuevo. Ella aún lo abrazaba,pero dormida. Ya había recuperado las fuerzas, así que se levantó, tratando de no despertarla. Al juzgar por el color del cielo, que oscilaba entre naranja y escarlata, ya era de tarde, casi era hora de volver a casa. Suspiró. Al final, no consiguió lo que quería.

"Todavía hay tiempo" esuchó una voz tras él.Era Pyon,quien se tallaba los ojos, acababa de despertarse. Se puso de pie y fue a acompañar a Kon.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el, incrédulo.¿Acaso ella...?

"A que todavía podemos hacer lo que quieras" dijo ella sonriendo."Y con eso me refiero...a cualquier cosa que quieras hacer."

Kon no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Osea que siempre sí la convenció?, entonces, ¿si podría hacer sus sueños realidad?. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿C..Cómo sé que no estoy soñando?" hizo la pregunta casi sin voz por la emoción.

Como respuesta, Pyon le propinó un duro golpe en la mejilla. Ése dolor se sintió demasiado real como para estarlo soñando. ¡Pero al diablo con eso!, a comparación con lo que acababa de obtener, eso se sintió igual que un pellizco. Kon no cabía en sí de felicidad, reía como estúpido,saltaba como idiota por los alrededores, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias; desde saltos tipo ballet, hasta mortales hacia atrás.

Cuando se calmó regresó con Pyon.

"No estás bromeando ,¿verdad?" la pregunta estaba de más,pero sólo quería asegurarse.

Ella negó."Es para agradecerte que hayas salvado el gigai de Rukia-sama".

Kon dió otro gritito estúpido,con ríos de lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Tomó la cintura de cuerpo de Nee-san y la alzó al aire, dando vueltas junto con él. Ella también reía.

"_¡¡¡Arigatou gozaimasu!!!" _exclamó él.

La puso en el suelo,pero no la soltó de la cintura. La acercó más a él y la besó,más que con simple pasión,con lujiria por saber que más tarde no sólo besaría sus labios. Y esa vez sí que fue correspondido,¡y de qué manera!."Así se siente ser besado por Nee-san". Pero algo los interrumpió:

"¡¡AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Un grito de terror se dejó escuchar a unos metros de ellos, y por ende se separaron por el susto."¡I..I---ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Keigo Asano gritó como si hubiera visto la cosa más espeluznante del mundo. Oh no..Kon sabía que era un amigo de Ichigo.

"¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!,¡¡ESTÁS LIADO CON LA BELLA KUCHIKI-SAN!!!" Keigo casi pone los ojos en blanco "¡¡¡POR ESO NO FUERON A CLASES HOY!!!¡¡VERDAD!!!

Kon de plano ya no sabía qué hacer, ese tipo empezaría a hacerle preguntas que no podía y no debía responder. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar el cuerpo de Nee-san en brazos y poner pies en polvorosa.

"¡¡MALDITO SEAS ICHIGOOOOOOOOoooo...!!" el sonido se iba alejando cada vez más,hasta ya desaparecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminaron, quien sabe cómo, a unas cuadras de la casa de los Kurosaki. Su respiración jadeaba. Bajó a Pyon y se sentó un momento para recuperar el aliento. ¡Coño!, habían sido vistos en una escena muy comprometedora por un amigo de Ichigo. Si éste se llegara a enterar, aplastaría la píldora verde con una demoledora. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, tenía que pensar en algo.

"Ese era un amigo de Ichigo-sama,¿verdad? Pyon"

"¡¡Sí!!, y lo peor es que nos vio.¡Qué le diré a Ichigo cuando regresé y vaya a clases!"

"Dile que fui yo quien te besó,Pyon" dijo ella."Que lo hice sin avisar"

Kon se quedó perplejo.¿Mentiría de nuevo para salvarle el pellejo?,más bien,¿para salvar al cara-de-culo Ichigo?."Mejor retiro eso último,ya que ahora yo tengo su cara" se corrigió mentalmente.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó él. La otra sólo asintió."Gracias" dijo él. Del susto casi se le olvidó que ya podía tener el gigai de Nee-san en sus manos. Recordarlo lo reconfortó bastante. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de ella,para ir directo a casa.

"Los Kurosaki llegarán una hora y más tarde,Pyon. En la mañana me lo dijo el mismo Isshin-sama,que tendría una junta en la escuela de sus hijas,Pyon" explicó ella. Eso fue música para los oídos de Kon. Aunque en una hora no haría realidad todos sus sueños eróticos,pero tampoco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada.Entonces pensó...¿cuál fue el sueño más ligero,mejor dicho,"menos pervertido", que ha tenido?."¡Lo tengo!",pensó él. Ése sería el inicio,lo demás lo dejaría para la noche.

"Escucha" le dijo a Pyon,una vez dentro del hogar. "Ahora nos vamos a bañar,los dos" hacía grandes esfuerzos para no dejar salir la sangre de su nariz."Ve a cambiarte mientras yo arreglo las cosas ahí dentro,¿de acuerdo?".Pyon asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras.

Kon fue directo al baño,se desvistió con rapidez y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura.Abrió las llaves y la tina comenzó a llenarse. Buscó el shampoo,el jabón y un líquido para hacer burbujas. Minutos después,el agua ya estaba al tope en la tina,y vaciaba el líquido para su mano jugueteó el el agua de modo que la sustancia vertida tuviera el resultado para la que fue hecha.Luego, escuchó golpecitos en la muerta; "pasa" dijo él y la puerta se abrió,dejando ver a una Rukia Kuchiki semidesnuda,sólo se cubría con una toalla muy corta. A Kon le dio un paro y no precisamente cardíaco.

Pyon cerró la puerta trás de sí."Ven,siéntate aquí" le indicó él,a un lugar cerca de la regadera de mano.Obedeció, y él se sentó trás ella. La roció con un chorro de agua,cuyas gotas recorrían la espalda desnuda de ella, lo cual excitaba fuertemente a Kon. Él también se echó agua. Luego, tomó el jabón y empezó a untarlo en los hombros de ella; después vino la parte más esperada por él: lentamente le quitó la toalla de encima,dejando ver el cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki en el estado más puro que se pueda imaginar. Kon luchaba contra sí mismo, su cuerpo le decía "¡Tíratela de una vezcarajo!",pero su mente le decía lo contrario; sabía muy bien que si empezaba ahora,no se detendría hasta quién sabe cuándo y sólo tenía una hora.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella,podía notar el contorno de los pequeños pechos que tanto deseó ver. Admiraba con locura su perfecta figura.Enjabonó todas las áreas que pudo, toda su espalda,sus brazos,sus piernas,sus senos...no fue tarea difícil puesto que la shinigami es baja de estatura y muy delgada.

"Date la vuelta" le dijo al oído con una voz que no parecía suya.

Ella obedeció, y Kon pudo admirar completamente la desnudez de Nee-san."Su cuerpo es realmente hermoso"pensó.

"Toma" extendió la mano donde tenía el jabón, "Ahora ponme tú a mí".Ella lo cogió y comenzó a untárselo en su duro pecho. Él sentía que subía al cielo cada vez que sus manos se movían por su bien formado abdomen,por los hombros,por las piernas,por los musculosos brazos...por el cuello.Era como ser tocado por un ángel. No pudo soportar las ganas y la besó con fuerza, con pasión, mordiéndole los labios,como un depredador. Y ella era muy buena imitando su técnica.

Antes de que perdiera el control,se detuvo y se separó de ella. Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que entraran a la tina. Y eso hicieron,y con el mismo ritual que hace unos momentos, se enjuagaron el cuerpo. Primero él a ella y después ella a él.

Después,sólo estaban ahí,jugando con las burbujas. Pyon le puso un poco sobre la nariz,y después lo salpicó con agua para removerlo. Kon,en venganza, le hizo lo mismo,pero sin necesidad de ponerle espuma en la cara; y eso se convirtió en una "pelea acuática",como cuando uno juega en el mar de la playa. Por ratos se besaban hasta cuello como locos.

Pasados cinco minutos, se decidieron a salir,en parte porque no faltaba mucho para que Isshin y sus hijas llegaran,y en otra porque el cuerpo de Ichigo Kurosaki le jugó una mala pasada e hizo que el agua se ensuciara con algo tan desagradable como el líquido urinario. Kon quiso hacer una última cosa: agarró la toalla y con ella secó todas las partes del cuerpo de su Nee-san. Y como era de esperarse,él le pidió que le hiciera lo mismo.

Antes de salir,le aclaró algo.

"Mira,lo que deseo no termina aquí" le dijo "Esto fue nada más para que te hicieras una idea de lo que vendrá. Más entrada la noche, cuando te asegures de que Karin y Yuzu duerman como tronco, quiero que vayas a mi cuarto, lo más sigiloso que puedas; y ve en ropa interior.¿_wakatta?"_ Pyon asintió. Entonces, Kon le dio un último beso y abandonaron el baño.

El entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama,recordando todo lo que pasó esa tarde y lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tendría que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder aguantar hasta la noche...aunque después de todo,era un Alma Modificada, así que si podría soportar.Lo de hace rato fue como poner un pie en el cielo,entonces lo de más tarde definitivamente sería llegar al cielo.

Cinco minutos después,llegaron los Kurosaki. Actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, se inventaron historias de su día en la escuela y posteriormente procedieron a cenar. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Yuzu dijo:

"Oi, Ichi-nii, cuando veníamos camino a casa, vimos pasar a tu amigo Keigo correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Gritando algo así como _"¡¡NO!!NO PUEDE SER.!! ¡¡ICHIGOOO!!"_

Kon casi se atraganta con la comida,pero lo disimuló muy bien, sino se vería sospechoso. Y ya de por si sentía que Isshin lo veía raro.

"¿Le hiciste algo,Ichi-nii?" preguntó Yuzu. A Kon no se le ocurrió qué contestar,pero Pyon lo salvó una vez más.

"Es que no puede creer que Ichigo lo haya superado en una prueba,Yuzu-chan" explicó ella "Normalmente siempre obtienen las mismas notas,pero ésta vez fue superado y por mucho" continuó "No soporta que de repente Ichigo demuestre ser más aplicado"

"Así es" afirmó Kon, "Keigo es un tarado".

Yuzu soltó una risita y continuaron con la cena.

La hora de dormir había llegado, y con ella los deseos de Kon de que todos los demás cayeran muertos en la cama de una vez. Antes de supuestamente irse a dormir, él fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Ichigo Kurosaki se reflejó al otro lado. De pronto, la duda entró en Kon. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que el cuerpo de su amigo nunca antes había hecho.Sería él quien le quitaría la virginidad y no el propio dueño.¿Era correcto lo que planeaba hacer?. Contempló el reflejo por unos momentos más, y luego de reflexionar se dijo con decisión: "lo haré,ya no hay marcha atrás".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran ya cerca de la una de la madrugada. Kon estaba acostado boca arriba,sólo llevaba puesto un boxer.Según él, ya estaba más puesto que un condón..."¿o era un calcetín?". De repente, unos golpes a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Debía ser ella. Se levantó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Nee-san en sostén y bragas.

El momento había llegado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Qué onda!,parece ser que siempre no fue el final, pero hay más posibilidades de que el siguiente sí lo sea. Tuve que meterme a bañar para tener inspiración xD. Igual me basé en unos fan arts que tengo jejeje. Esperen el siguiente!..dejen reviews!!!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno,aquí va el cuarto capi...no tengo idea de cómo será...sólo dejo que fluyan las ideas..(me escuché bien platónica xD)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kon sintió una vibración recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Ya había visto desnudo el gigai de Rukia,pero por alguna razón,verla en poca ropa lo excitaba igual.

"Pasa" dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara.

Pyon obdeció y pronto ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la cama, viéndose uno al otro,con la luz de la luna iluminándoles los rostros. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso?, si ya había tomado una decisión. Tenía que empezar ya o si no el tiempo se le iba a ir.

Entonces, lentamente se acercó a ella, besándole el hombro, subiendo al cuello y llegando a su mejilla, para después correrlos hacia sus labios.

"Ya sé lo que quieres hacer,Pyon" dijo de repente. Kon se detuvo y se alejó unos centímetros de ella."¿Pero estás seguro de querer hacerlo?" volvió a preguntar.

Kon permaneció quieto por unos segundos, después, gentilmente la recostó sobre la cama, colocándose él encima de ella.

"Sabes...hace unas horas me preguntaba lo mismo" declaró el, marcando un camino de besos,desde su vientre,pasando por el espacio entre sus senos hasta el cuello. "De que si de verdad debía hacer esto,ya que este no es mi cuerpo,ni ése el tuyo" continuó, y por cada dos palabras repartía breves besos por su pecho. "Pero entonces pensé, que al igual que un ser humano..." se detuvo para morder ligeramente los labios de ella "...,sólo por ocupar un lugar en el espacio,por poder razonar,por tener sentimientos..." continuó mientras bajaba los tirantes del brassier "...tengo derecho al placer...tenemos" se corrigió en el último instante."Tú y yo..nacimos sin un cuerpo propio..." prosiguió, al tiempo que desabrochaba por detrás el sostén, "Lo único que tenemos...es lo único que somos...almas" retiró la prenda, dejando al descubierto parte de la feminidad de Rukia Kuchiki.No tardo en hacerlos suyos.

Pyon escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que decía Kon.

"Y sólo por eso...tenemos el mismo derecho que los humanos..." continuaba él, mientras volvía a saborear el rostro de Nee-san. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta la cintura, donde poco a poco fue quitando la única prenda que ella llevaba puesta. "...El mismo derecho de vivir..."decía mientras se retiraba el boxer.."De vivir la vida como ellos lo hacen...". Se acomodó bien, para no lastimarla,debido a su baja estatura y esbelta figura; entonces entró en ella. Él notó que por unos instantes ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Entonces, el vaivén empezó.

Él busco la suave mano de Nee-san,la entrelazo con la suya,y la aprisionó con fuerza. El vaivén se volvía más y más rápido, y suspiraba cada que entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Por mucho que se esforzara por no demostrarlo, ella también lo disfrutaba, Kon lo podía ver en su cara.

El clímax estaba a punto de llegar para ambos.

"Y lo lógico...para nosotros...es..." No llego a terminar la frase al momento,porque se interrumpió él mismo con un gritito...el placer había llegado en todo su cuerpo. Empezando desde la parte baja del vientre y extendiéndose a todo el cuerpo. Ante esta sensación, apretó con más fuerza la mano de ella, y ésta también hizo lo mismo con la de él. ¿Cómo describirlo?, no tenía palabras para hacerlo. Fue algo que relajó todo su ser. Definitivamente, estuvo en el mismo cielo, aunque hayan sido unos momentos.

"Lo lógico para nosotros es que tomemos la oportunidad de vivir como ellos, cuando se nos presenta." Logró decir, con la respiración jadeando. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la shinigami,exhausto. Pero en cuanto se recuperar, iría por mucho más.

Sorpresivamente, Pyon rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ichigo Kurosaki, y lo besó en la mejilla, después en los labios. Kon estaba contento de que por fin ella comenzara a actuar, sino se habría sentido como un necrófilo.

"Tienes razón,Pyon" le susurró al oído. Ella se dio la vuelta,para invertir las posiciones. Ahora Pyon estaba encima de él.

No hicieron nada más durante unos minutos, sólo se quedaron ahí, uno recostado encima del otro,abrazados. Así era hasta que Pyon habló de nuevo.

"Cuando me preguntaste si no sentía nada cuando me tocabas..."comenzó "La respuesta es sí,Pyon",levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. "Después de todo, este gigai es el más parecido a un cuerpo humano."

Esto desconcertó a Kon.

"¿Entonces por qué no hacías nada?, ¿porqué no me respondías?" quiso saber.

"Porque sentí que no tenía derecho,Pyon, al no ser este mi cuerpo." Se explicó ella. "Además...me siento atraída a Ichigo-sama."

Esto hizo que Kon se levantara de un jalón. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?.

"¡¿Que te sientes atraída por el baka de Ichigo?!" exclamó, sin dar créditos a sus oídos. "Pero.." habló en voz un poco más baja,sino terminarían siendo descubiertos por Isshin y las niñas."...Entonces con más razón debiste haberme respondido antes"observó él.

"Por eso mismo sentí que no tenía derecho,Pyon. Al no tener un cuerpo propio, sentí que no debía usar el de alguien más para cumplir mis deseos,Pyon. .Que si nací como una simple alma sustituta,así debería vivir siempre,Pyon.Por eso me negaba a mostrar emoción alguna ante tus acciones,Pyon" dijo ella.

"Ya veo." dijo Kon.

"Pero lo que dijiste hace rato, me ha hecho saber que estaba equivocada,Pyon."

"Me alegra saber eso. Me hubiera sentido como un necrófilo si permanecías así de inerte" le dijo sonriendo. Ella sonrió también y seguidamente lo beso. Lo besó como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Eso demostraba lo mucho que había deseado hacerlo.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Kon, "A partir de ahora,imagina que yo soy el verdadero Ichigo,y yo imaginaré que eres Nee-san. Así todo será más placentero, ¿te parece?" preguntó Kon. Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Muy bien.Trataré de fruncir el ceño lo más que pueda. Sólo un consejo" dijo,acercando su rostro al de Nee-san, si quieres gritar, tápate la cara con el cojín, de lo contrario despertarás a los demás." Pyon lo miró con cara de '¿me estás retando?', pero el gesto fue muy propio de la misma Rukia Kuchiki. Eso sólo excitó más a Kon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las siguientes horas de la madrugada, se dedicaron a realizar todos los sueños que Kon recordaba haber tenido con Nee-san. Pero también decidió darle oportunidad de Pyon de que hiciera lo que más había deseada,porque para él mejor todavía. Y sorpresivamente, se vio superado por ella,porque en más de una vez, él terminó siguiendo su propio consejo del cojín. De todas formas, en cada culminación, ambos se susurraban "Nee-san"... "Ichigo-sama", lo cual hacía aún más fuerte el clímax.

Llegó un momento en que Kon bajó a la cocina y regresó con una lata de crema batida y una fresa en manos, diciendo que ahora realizarían "el más dulce de sus sueños".Pero ese lo harían en el suelo,para no manchar la cama

¿En qué consistía?, fácil: en llenarse el cuerpo con crema para que después el otro se la comiera. Y así empezaron, con Pyon untándole la sustancia espesa, desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Él hizo lo mismo con ella. Una vez ambos cubiertos, se acercaron más y Kon colocó la fresa entre los dos rostros. Él sujetaría un lado de la fruta con su boca,y ella,la otra.

"¿Eg tag ligta?" preguntó él,hablando con dificultad debido a la fresa. Pyon sólo asintió.

Y entonces el juego empezó,con una mordida de cada uno a dicho fruto. El objetivo era besarse mientras se comían la fruta roja. Kon terminó primero y después bajó hasta el cuello de Nee-san para saborearlo junto con la crema. Milésimas de segundo después, Pyon la ingirió y de dispuso a ir por los hombros de él. Más parecía una carrera por saber cuál de los dos terminaría primero.Pero eso era lo excitante, sentir los labios del otro recorrer el cuerpo. Quien fuera el primero en finalizar se llevaría la mejor parte,puesto que éste sólo tendría que esperar paciente,disfrutando, a que su compañero terminara de quitarle la crema.

Era también divertido,porque de vez en cuando los dos forcejeaban entre sí,para tener el mayor número de áreas,"limpiadas" por así decirlo.

Veinte minutos después,el resultado final se dejó apreciar.

"Terminé" dijo una triunfante Pyon. A Kon le faltaba el muslo derecho de Nee-san.

Rayos,nuevamente se vio superado. Pero no importa, sólo tendría que terminar tranquilamente de comer lo que quedaba de crema batida y ya.

"Fue divertido,Pyon." dijo ella,una vez regresando a la cama. "¿Cómo le llamas a eso?"preguntó.

La verdad era que Kon ni se había puesto a pensar en ponerle nombre,pero ahora que lo mencionaba..."Mmm..no sé.Ya que tú ganaste,ponle nombre tú" sugiriño él.

Pyon pensó por unos momentos,después dijo:

"Ichigo no Fantasy"

"Buen nombre" dijo él.

Y después,ahí estaban los dos.Desnudos debajo de las sábanas, acostados boca abajo,apoyados sobre los codos. Platicando. Kon le contaba algunas locuras que había hecho en ocasiones anteriores cuando estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo; cuando veía alguna chica bonita en falda, sigilosamente se acercaba por detrás y le levantaba la prenda para verle las bragas. Y como correr era una de sus especialidades,nunca era atrapado. También le habló sobre cómo conoció a Rukia y a Ichigo y cómo eran ellos en el mundo mortal. Y Pyon le contaba que era la Soul Candy más popular entre las mujeres Shinigami. Que Rukia se había encariñado mucho con ella.

"Hablando de Nee-san, ¿qué me puedes decir de ella?"

"¿Qué quieres saber?,Pyon?"

"Por ejemplo...su cumpleaños".

"El 14 de enero" contestó ella.

"¡Qué!"exclamó él, "¡Pero si es mañana!". Demonios,tendría que conseguir un regalo pronto para poder dárselo a tiempo. En fin, siguió haciendo preguntas.

"¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez?"

"Hasta donde sé, ella sentía mucho afecto por un hombre llamado Kaien Shiba,Pyon" dijo ella. "Pero él murió a causa de un hollow. Y dice que era casi idéntico a Ichigo-sama"

Eso último llamó la antención de Kon.¿Nee-san se había enamorado de alguien parecido a Ichigo?,entonces...

"¿Crees que por el parecido le tenga el mismo afecto a Ichigo?" se decidió a preguntar.

"Puede ser,Pyon"

"Ya veo. ¿Y no pasó nada entre ese Kaien y Nee-san antes de que él muriera? quiso saber Kon.

"No. Kaien-dono estaba casado,Pyon. Rukia-sama ansiaba ser como la esposa de Kaien-dono,Pyon."

"Entonces,Nee-san nunca ha..." pero la otra terminó la frase por él.

"Nunca ha besado a nadie,Pyon. Ni siquiera sabe que se pueden hacer cosas como las que hicimos nosotros,Pyon. A no ser que se haya enterado ya de eso estando en el mundo humano."

Kon se quedó boquiabierto.¿Tan inocente era Nee-san?.Jamás lo había imaginado.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú si sabías?,porque déjame decirte, eres endemoniadamente buena. Aunque si me hiciste para una odisea para convencerte." le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No olvides que soy el alma de un conejo,Pyon" le guiñó un ojo.

Kon hizo esfuerzos para no soltarse en carcajada ante ese comentario. Quería besarla una vez más,porque ya casi era hora de que volviera a la habitación de Karin y Yuzu. Y cuando apenas rozaban sus labios, un ruido en la ventana los interrumpió. Al volverse, el Alma Modificada vio su peor terror hecho realidad.

Ichigo y Rukia habían regresado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JAJA!! Qué tal!!..así flueron las ideas jejeje,seguro que ahora se están muriendo de las ganas de saber qué pasa...pues creánme que yo también!! jejeje. Opinen y dejen reviews!!**

**PD. Les juro que eso de Ichigo no Fantasy jamás en mi vida lo he hecho!!..se me ocurrió escribirlo de repente!!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo el quinto capi,que probablemente sea el penúltimo xD...o no sé xD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo no daba crédito a sus ojos.

De todas las acciones que Kon pudiera haber hecho estando en su cuerpo,esa era la que menos esperaba. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Podía agarrar su zanpakuto e insertársela a Kon por donde más le doliera...pero eso implicaría un daño a su propio cuerpo, y ya bastantes cosas había hecho. Quería gritar "¡Qué coño hiciste!",pero despertaría a los demás y verían semejante escena. Deseaba salir corriendo de ahí,porque le incomodaba observarse a sí mismo,¡y con Rukia!, en esa situación; pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar las cosas así. Tenía que pensar fríamente

En tanto,Rukia miraba al Ichigo real y a su cuerpo, sin tener idea de lo que ocurría. Pero al juzgar por la expresión del chico a su lado, parecía ser casi un crimen. Veía a Pyon algo atemorizada.

Kon empezó a sudar, nunca se esperó que ellos fueran a regresar en la madrugada. Debían de ser como las 4 de la mañana. No podía articular palabra, no podía moverse.

"O..Okaeri..". Si alguna vez dijo estupideces,esa fue la mejor de todas. Kon podía ver que Ichigo apretaba los puños con furia.

"_Temme..._¿cómo...te..atreviste..?_"_ fue lo que el pelinaranja logró decir, ya que la ira bloqueaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero ya era demasiado. Decidió sacar su permiso de shinigami sustituto y le plantó tremendo golpe a Kon en el estómago, sin importarle que después él sintiera el dolor. Una píldora verde salió disparada de la boca del otro Ichigo y cayó al suelo.El cuerpo quedó inerte,con los ojos abiertos, mostrando sorpresa.

Mientras Rukia miraba a Pyon, como queriendo preguntarle qué pasó. Pero su gigai simplemente bajó la mirada.

Ichigo recorrió su habitación con la vista.

Encontró tirados en el suelo tres prendas; a una la reconoció como su boxer, y las otras dos eran unas bragas y un sostén.

"Rukia..." comenzó él, la ira aún se escuchaba en su voz "Recoge esas dos prendas...y dáselas..." le indicó..

La shinigami obedeció,porque se dio cuenta de que no era momento para preguntar sus dudas. Hizo lo que Ichigo le pidió, y Pyon procedió a vestirse de nuevo.

"Regresen con Yuzu y Karin...por favor" esta vez lo dijo con algo de amabilidad,pero sin volverse. Por alguna razón, no quería voltear a verla.

Ichigo cerró los ojos cuando el gigai de Rukia pasó frente a él en poca ropa. Los abrió de nuevo al escuchar cerrarse la puerta.

Una vez fuera, la shinigami por fin pudo preguntar qué había pasado. Pero Pyon no se atrevió a decir nada, en lugar de eso, dejó salir unas lágrimas. Rukia se quedó pasmada...¿así se veía cuando lloraba?. Decidió no forzarla a decir algo, así que mejor regresaon a la habitación de las hermanas de Ichigo.

Entraron sigilosamente, ambas niñas parecían estar en su quinto sueño. Entonces Rukia sacó su guante especial y extrajo la Soul Candy de su gigai. Cuando regresó a ocupar su cuerpo, se sintió muy extraña; tenía una sensación rara por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo entre las piernas; se sentía cambiada, como su fuera otra persona. Además de que también se sentía pegajosa. Se percató que aún tenía lágrimas en el rostro; se las secó rápidamente. Igualmente se puso la pijama, se había olvidado que estaba en ropa interior. Antes de acostarse, se preguntó qué demonios había sido todo eso.¿Qué significó para Ichigo ver a Kon y a Pyon juntos?.

"Aunque a decir verdad...me latió muy rápido el corazón cuando los vi..." pensó ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Ichigo permanecía de pie en su cuarto, tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de ver. Ese cabrón de Kon...tuvo el atrevimiento de..de..de hacer eso, y con su cuerpo y el de Rukia. Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que los vió, se le enchinaba la piel.Ahora ya no se podría quitar de la mente esa imagen,la imagen de él y Rukia acostados en la misma cama. Se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso.

Decidió volver a su cuerpo. Una vez estando en él, lo sintió pegajoso, con un olor como a dulce. Y también lo sintió diferente, como de otra persona.Su pecho,sus brazos,sus piernas...cada parte la sentía distinta,como si no fueran de él. "Genial, ya me siento raro y ni siquiera he hecho nada",pensó él.

Echó un vistazo al suelo y vio la pastilla verde ahí, y también la lata de crema batida que guardaba en el refrigerador. Ichigo recogió ambos objetos. "Kon,¿qué tanto hiciste?" le dijo al gikongan,no muy seguro de si lo esuchó. Dejó ambas cosas sobre el escritorio.

Ya no podía hacer nada más, sino tratar de dormir, aunque dudaba de que pudiera pegar el ojo durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, y cómo lo supuso, no pegó ojo para nada. Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, la imagen que había visto unas horas antes se le venía a la mente."No fui yo,no fui yo..." se decía mentalmente una y otra vez. Necesitaba decírselo para no sentirse raro con su cuerpo,pero era en vano.

Resignado a que tendría que ir al colegio sin haber dormido bien,al fin y al cabo,en la Sociedad de Almas les dijeron que probablemente los Arrancar no atacarían en dos días; se levantó de la cama y decidió ducharse,para quitarse ese olor. No supo porqué pero, estar dentro del baño lo hizo sentir todavía más raro.

Se vistió con el uniforme y se disponía a bajar a desayunar, pero algo le llamó la atención: no encontraba su mochila por ningún lado,por más que ponía de cabeza su habitación. ¿Habrán ido al colegio?, se preguntaba; si así era,entonces su día sería un desastre. Aceptando su destino y las calamidades que éste pudiera traer, tomó la decisión de ir aún así, ya se juntaría con Tatsuki o Chad para los apuntes y todo eso. Ya haría frente a lo que le fuera a esperar.

Así que bajó a desayunar; a la mesa ya estaban sentadas Yuzu, Karin y su padre.

"'¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeenos díaaaaaaas, Ichigoooooooo!" saludó su padre, lanzándose como cohete con el brazo extendido. Ichigo apenas y pudo esquivarlo, y como no estaba de muy buen humor, mandó de regreso a la mesa a Isshin con una patada.

"¡Ohaiyo,Ichi-nii!" dijo Yuzu.

"Ohaiyo.."

Y sin más palabras,tomó asiento y empezó a comer.

"¡Ohaiyo,Rukia-chan!" dijo nuevamente Yuzu.

Ichigo casi se ahoga con la comida al escuchar el nombre. Cuando la vio venir desde las escaleras, otra vez la imagen de la noche pasada se le cruzó por la mente, y su cuerpo tuvo un mar de reacciones. El corazón se le aceleró, sentía la sangre correr rápidamente por las venas. Casi temblaba.

Lo que no supo fue que Rukia tuvo las mismas sensaciones que él.

"Ichi, ¿estás bien?, tienes roja la cara" le preguntó Karin. Yuzu también le echó un ojo.

"N-No es nada,creo que me rasqué mucho la nariz o algo así..." fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera sonrojado?, no tenía nada de que apenarse...él no hizo nada.

Cuando Rukia se sentó frente a él, se miraron fijamente. Pero a los 10 segundos desviaron la vista, sino ambos habrían muerto por taquicardia.

"Rukia-chan, ¿tú tambien te rascaste mucho la nariz?" quiso saber Yuzu al notar ligeramente roja la cara de la shinigami. Ésta se volvió a Ichigo, como preguntando de qué hablaba su hermana. El chico le lanzó una mirada diciéndole "dí que si".

"Eh..si Yuzu-chan,me dio comezón" le dijo con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que era algo de verdad quería saber lo que le pasaba.

Diez minutos después, ambos ya se marchaban al colegio. Durante el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral. La chica pensaba en preguntarle a Ichigo lo de anoche, pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, la cerraba automáticamente. Algo no la dejaba expresarse. Hasta ahora, el muchacho no había notado que ella tampoco cargaba su mochila.

"Y..¿Y tú mochila?" cuestionó él, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de casa.

"No la encontré." respondió ella, aliviada de al fin haber articulado palabra.

"Yo tampoco encontré la mía...¿crees que esos dos hayan ido al colegio ayer?"

"No. Lo más seguro es que fingieron haber ido,para no hacernos ver sospechosos por no ir ambos a clases. Probablemente,olvidaron nuestras cosas en algún lugar." dijo ella, "¿No le preguntaste a Kon?".

"No, no tenía ganas de escucharlo..." contestó él. Y era verdad, anoche estaba tan enfadado que no quiso oír las tonterías de ese peluche.

Después de eso, no volvieron a hablar.

Llegaron al colegio en quince minutos, y cuando entraron al salón, sus amigos estaban reunidos alrededor de Keigo, quien tenía dos ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Todos ellos se les quedaron viendo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento...si Kon y la otra no asistieron a clases,¿por qué todos los miraban así?.

"¡IICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡TRAIDOR!, ¡TE LIASTE CON LA BELLA KUCHIKI-SAN!" gritó él.

"¿De qué rayos hablas Keigo?" preguntó,aunque ya podía imaginarse la respuesta.

"Asano dijo que ayer en la tarde los vio...besándose.." explicó Tatsuki.

A Ichigo se le fue el alma a los pies. ¡Kon de mierda!, además de todo dejó que Keigo los viera una una situación muy comprometedora.Cuando volviera a casa tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

"¿Es cierto eso Kuchiki-san?" le preguntó Chizuru. Todos la miraban expectantes. Rukia no sabía qué hacer. Tenía entendido que un beso es como un saludo, o una muestra de agradecimiento. ¿Por qué armaban tanto borlote?.

"¡Claro que no!, ¡no sabemos de qué hablas!,¡sabes que yo no hago esas cosas!" le contestó bruscamente Ichigo.

"¡¡¿AH NO?!!, ¡¡ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAS ESTO!!" exclamó Keigo, mostrando dos mochilas sobre su asiento. Ichigo las reconoció como la suya y la de Rukia. Ahora si su imagen se había ido a lo más profundo del caño. "¡Saliste corriendo cuando te descubrí y dejaron olvidadas sus cosas !, ¡es prueba suficiente para confirmar lo que digo!"

"Nee nee, parece que has sido atrapado con las manos en la masa,Kurosaki-kun" se escuchó una voz detrás del pelinaranja: era Hirako. "Quien iba a pensar que el cara dura de Kurosaki-kun tendría su lado sensible"

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Ya bastante tenía con Keigo como para echarse encima también a Hirako.

"¡LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER NO LES IMPORTA!" exclamó con enojo.No se le ocurrió decir nada más. Agarró su mochila de un jalón y se fue a sentar a su respetivo lugar. Rukia hizo lo mismo,pero más calmada. Por suerte para él, casi enseguida llegó la profesora y las clases iniciaron. Ichigo trataba de poner atención para olvidar todo lo que le sucedía,pero fue imposible. Por Chan,Ishida e Inoue no se preocupada,ya que ellos debieron de haberse dado cuenta que no fue él sino Kon. Pero Keigo era harina de otro costal; arma un escándalo por el asunto y además va con el chisme a los otros compañeros.Y sobre todo que Hirako se haya enterado...ya bastante lo jodía con eso de unirse a los Vizards.

La hora del almuerzo llegó e Ichigo salió disparado del salón, iba a la terraza, no quería escuchar las acusaciones de Keigo y las preguntas de los demás. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se acostó y contempló el cielo azul.

"Oi,ichigo" una voz los sobresaltó. Era Rukia.

Y de nuevo la sangre le fluía muy rápido por las venas y la taquicardia hizo acto de aparición. "¡Coño,deja ya de latir!...bueno,no lo hagas así de rápido", pensó él mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho.

"¿Qué sucede Ichigo?" preguntó con voz seria.

"Nada." contestó de una forma muy cortante, lo cuál le costó caro pues la chica le propinó tremendo golpe en la cabeza. "¡Oye!" se quejó él.

"¡¿Cómo que nada?!, ¡quiero saber qué está ocurriendo!" le gritó.

"¿¡Y qué es lo que quieres saber!?" le preguntó en el mismo tono.

"Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió anoche; porqué Asano-kun armó todo ese pancho, y también..." hizo una pausa antes de continuar.."quiero saber porqué me siento rara cada vez que te veo..."

Esto último captó la atención de Ichigo. ¿Ella también se sentía igual?.

"¿Cómo que rara?" quiso saber.

"Sí...el corazón me late muy rápido...y siento que la sangre me fluye veloz por todo mi cuerpo..." El chico se soprendió; eran las mismas reacciones que tenía él. "Además, desde anoche siento un dolor...aquí". A Ichigo casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver la zona que se tocaba Rukia.

"¡Maldición Rukia!, ¡no te toques ahí en frente de un hombre!" le reclamó ligeramente sonrojado.

"¿Por qué?, ¿acaso es malo?"

"¡Sí!...bueno,no tanto...esque.." dijo algo inquieto,rascándose la cabeza.¿Cómo rayos se suponía que le iba hablar sobre ese tema?, y más a una chica. Suspiró. "Verás, si te sientes rara...y te duele esa parte...pues es...por lo que hicieron Kon y Pyon." Explicó él,sonrojándose todavía más, puesto que la maldita imagen de anoche no lo quería dejar en paz.

"¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?" se cruzó de brazos.

Mieeeeeeeerdaa...¿de qué forma se lo explicaba?. Jamás en su vida había platicado de eso con nadie.

"Mira,Rukia. Este no es lugar para hablar de eso. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a casa te digo lo que quieras saber. ¿Sí?"

"¿Y por qué no ahora?" replicó ella.

"Porque no quiero que alguien me escuche hablar de eso."

Rukia lo miró dubitativa por unos momentos,pero después asintió. Ichigo se alegró,pues necesitaba prepararse psicológicamente para dar esa 'plática'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día pasó algo más tranquilo para el shinigami sustituto. Nadie se atrevió a hacerle preguntas al final de las clases por la cara de pocos amigos que ponía.

Al regresar a casa, Ichigo le pidió a Rukia que en media hora fuera a su habitación, ya que quería hablar con el Alma Modificada.

Ya dentro de su habitación, Ichigo tomó la píldora verde y el peluche de león y se encerró en el closet; era muy probable que perdiera los estribos durante la charla, de modo que lo hizo para que nadie lo escuchara gritar. Introdujo la pastilla en la boca del muñeco y enseguida éste comenzó a moverse. El pequeño león se tocó lo que vendría siendo su estómago.

"¡Bastardo!,¡eso me dolió!" le reclamó,apuntándolo con una de sus diminutas uñas falsas.

"¡Tú eres el bastardo aquí!, ¡cómo te atreviste a hacer eso en mi ausencia!" le gritó.

"¡Yo también tengo mis necesidades!, además, estaba solo con el cuerpo de Nee-san" se excusó Kon, "No podía quedarme así nada más".

"¡Pero unitlizaste _mi_ cuerpo!" exclamó Ichigo

"¡Pues no podía usar otro!...además,deberías estar agradecido...porque que he arreglado tu virgen e impotente cuerpo..ahhhh.. Nee-san es taaan suave.." susurró entre suspiros.

"¡CÁLLATE!" le dijo al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡De qué te enojas!, ¡además, algún día tu cuerpo tendría que pasar por eso!".

"¡Pero cuando _yo_ lo esté usando!, ¡no otra alma extraña!" gruñó.

"¡Infeliz!, ¡tú tuviste el privilegio de nacer con un cuerpo propio!" le gritó,pero con un tono más serio "¡tú cuando quieras puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana en cualquier momento!,¡yo también tengo derecho y sin emabargo no puedo!.¡Estoy vivo y por lo tanto poseo los mismos derechos que cualquiera de ustedes!,¡y lo lógico es que los haga valer cuando se me presente la oportunidad!.¡Anoche por primera vez me pude sentir igual que un ser humano!, ¡me pude olvidar de que nací siendo un Alma Modificada a la cual querían destruir al día siguiente!,¡me pude olvidar de todo!".

Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar el día en que conoció Kon. Cuando éste le había dicho que tenía derecho a vivir y que nadie podía tomar la vida de otros. En esos momentos él se preguntaba qué habría sentido al haber ocupado por primera vez un cuerpo humano y tener que seguir huyendo de la muerte. Ahora mismo se lo estaba respondiendo.

"Además..." continuó,un poco más calmado al ver que Ichigo no hacía nada."Te ibas a tardar mucho para llegar a esa fase,así que alguien tenía que hacer algo"

"¡_Konoyaro!..._¡pero ahora por eso mi amigo Keigo armó un escándalo porque te vio!, ¡y aparte por tu culpa me siento raro!"

"¿¡Qué pasa?!, ¡¿no me digas que se te para a cada rato?!" Kon se carcajeó, "¡Te está pidiendo más!, ¡pero no te preocupes!,¡yo me puedo encargar de eso por si sigues de impotente!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" le gritó,golpéandolo de nuevo. Esta vez Kon respondió lanzándose hacia el. Y así se inicio la pelea entre humano y peluche dentro del closet. De pronto,la puerta se abrió y ambos cayeron de espaldas.

"¿Qué tanto hacían allá adentro?" era Rukia quien preguntó.

"¡Nee-san!" exclamó Kon,abrazando la pierna de la chica, "¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo!". Rukia se sacudía para quitárselo de encima,pero parecía imantado. "¡Nee-san!,¡me enteré que mañana es tu cumpleaños!,¡te regalaré muchos besos y abrazos!, ¡Y si quieres podemos..." pero no llegó a terminar la frase,porque Ichigo lo había golpeado con su permiso de shinigami sustituto,por lo que la pastilla verde salió volando.

"Eso lo mantendrá quieto un rato" dijo Ichigo.

"Gracias. Ahora sí, vengo a qué me expliques lo que me prometiste"

Él hizo una mueca,casi olvidaba que tenía que hablar con Rukia sobre lo de anoche. Y por la cara de la chica,daba por seguro de que no se iría sin obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo,aquí terminé otro...y ya no sé cuándo va a terminar xD...espero que ya porque no lo quiero alargar mucho jejeje.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Va otro capi jejeje..mejor lo escribo antes de que se me vaya la inspiración.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¿Y bien?, ¿me vas a contar o no?" preguntó Rukia,cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo sabía que no tenía escapatoria, y aunque la tuviera,la shinigami lo estaría persiguiendo hasta que se dignara a hablar. Sólo esperaba encontrar las palabras correctas...y que no lo hiciera decir algo vergonzoso.

"Sí. Siéntate por favor" dijo él y Rukia fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Él se paro frente a ella.Ahora, ¿por dónde empezar?.

"Vayamos por partes. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?"

"Lo que pasó anoche" contestó ella. ¿Por qué iniciar por ahí?. Como sea, lo de anoche fue la raíz del problema. "¿Qué hizo Kon para que actuaras así?".

"Pues él...se...acostó con Pyon,cuando ambos estaban en nuestros cuerpos.." comenzó él,algo sonrojado. Sería la primera vez que hablaba de 'ese' tema.

"¿Sólo eso?, qué tiene de malo dormir con alguien?" quiso saber ella,pues parecía no hallar el problema en eso.

"Pero eso que ellos...ellos..." suspiró.."ellos..se acostaron...desnudos..". Se estaba volviendo muy difícil para Ichigo articular las palabras. La chica arqueó las cejas.

"¿Y...?". El pelinaranja se estaba desesperando..¿qué acaso tenía que ser _muy _específico?.

"Verás..aquí en el mundo mortal, cuando un hombre y una mujer se acuestan desnudos,es porque..." cada vez se ponía más nervioso.."porque van a unir sus cuerpos..." esperaba que así la otra pudiera entender.

"¿Unirlos?...¿y cómo?"

Ichigo se quería desmayar.

"Pues..." se rascó la cabeza, "hay partes en ambos cuerpos que permiten la unión..."

"¿Y cuáles son?" preguntó ella. El chico ya quería arrancarse los cabellos.

"Son..." Ichigo ya no podía estar más..."...son las que... tenemos entre las..piernas..." dijo al fin.

"¿Te refieres a ésta?" dijo tocándose la misma zona que cuando estaba en la terraza. Ichigo ahora sí no pudo contener su hemorragia nasal,además de que le dio un paro de los que nada que ver con el corazón.

"¡Te dije que no te tocaras ahí enfrente de un hombre!" exclamó él.

"Pero también dijiste que no es malo" le replicó ella.

"No lo es...pero sólo cuando el chico y la chica...pues...tienen una relación de mucho tiempo" se decidió e decir.

"Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo" comentó Rukia. A Ichigo le latió todavía más rápido el corazón.

"Pero no ese tipo de relación..." ¿era él o de repente el temperatura aumentó?. Sabía que a ese paso no iba a lograr explicar gran cosa y sólo la confundirían más. Tomó la decisión de tratar de dejar a un lado la pena,sino no llegaría a ningún lado. Además, para darse a entender mejor,buscó un libro donde se explicara el tema. Uno de esos que solía llevar en la secundaria.

"Escucha..." dijo, sentándose a un lado de Rukia y abriendo el libro en unas páginas que ilustraban el cuerpo humano femenino y masculino. La chica miró con interés. "...la unión de la que te hablo,se lleva a cabo en estas partes del cuerpo.." apuntó el bajo vientre de ambas figuras plasmadas en la hoja. "El cuerpo de la mujer tiene una abertura por donde..la parte del hombre puede entrar...a eso se le llama...co...coito", las manos casi le temblaban del nerviosismo.

"Entonces...¿es algo como esto?" cuestionó ella,sacando de quien sabe dónde su cuaderno de dibujo y haciendo garabatos. Cuando terminó, mostró a Ichigo su arte y él casi se desmaya. Parece que entendió demasiado bien eso del coito,pues dibujó a dos conejos en una posición algo..._peculiar.._

"¡Rukia!, ¡no dibujes esas cosas!" le reclamó el muchacho.

"¿Acaso es malo?"

"No..dibujarlas no,pero..." se dio cuenta de que tenía que explicar muchas cosas. Desde todo lo fisiológico hasta lo ético. Pero primero debería terminar con un tema y después pasaría a otro. "Más tarde te digo...ahora terminaré de decirte acerca de esto...".

Le contó que ese acto lo realizan las personas que llevan una relación y que sienten amor por el otro,comunmente se le dice 'hacer el amor';que cuando una persona no lo ha hecho nunca,se dice que es 'virgen'; y que hay personas que obligan a otras a hacerlo,y en ese sentido se llama violación,lo cual es crimen. Y también que hay quienes lo hacen sólo por hacerlo,no sienten amor por el otro,sólo buscan experimentar. Para ellos,era sólo "tener sexo".

"¿Y con qué fin lo hacen?" preguntó ella.

"Pues para...sentir placer..." al decir esto,desvió la mirada. La conversación ya lo estaba acalorando mucho. ¿Quién se habría imaginado a Ichigo Kurosaki hablar de sexo con una mujer?,¿hablaro con _Rukia?_.

"¿Y porqué?,¿qué se siente eso?". La cara del chico estaba tan roja que podía dar señales de alto.

"No lo sé...nunca lo he hecho...almenos yo estando dentro de mi cuerpo." contestó él. "Por eso me molesté con Kon,porque se supone que eso es algo que _yo_ debía hacer..."

"¿Querías hacer eso conmigo?"

"¡NO!" a Ichigo la pregunta lo asustó demasiado."Lo que quise decir es que...yo debía hacer eso por primera vez con mi cuerpo...cuando encontrara a alguien con quien hacerlo...pues hasta ahora,no he tenido ese tipo de relación donde ya no es malo tocarse a sí mismo enfrente de la otra persona..y tocar a la otra persona."

De ahí explicó que para los seres humanos es también una necesidad,puesto que gracias a esos,más seres humanos son creados.

"¿Y cómo es que se puede crear un nuevo ser apartir de eso?"

Ichigo giró los ojos, realmente la charla estaba abarcando mucho. Pero tenía que seguir, así que explicó todo lo que sabía sobre la reproducción sexual. Desde que en la mujer se presenta el ciclo menstrual hasta todo ese lío de la fecundación y los métodos anticonceptivos. Ante esto, al chico de cabello naranja se le pasó una idea por la mente...¿los gigais femeninos podían tener las funciones propias de una mujer normal?..porque de ser así...

"Oye...Rukia...eh...y tú...¿has...sangrado...por..._esa zona...?"_ preguntó Ichigo,algo temeroso.

"No. Urahara me dijo que éste gigai era el más parecido al de un ser humano,pero no _igual _en todos los aspectos al de un ser humano" dijo ella, "Dice que para que sea idéntico,debo pasar más tiempo en él para que mi alma se sincronice al 100"

La respuesta alivió a Ichigo. Conociendo a Kon, ni por error habría usado protección.

Siguió con su explicación sobre el tema, que cada vez se tornaba más difícil. Él simplemente decía lo que recordaba. Y se habían pasado dos horas y media hablando de eso, e Ichigo sentía que no terminaba nunca. No fue hasta que Yuzu los llamó para almorzar,que el muchacho vio fin a la conversación.

"Una última cosa...¿por qué me siento así cuando te veo?" preguntó Rukia. Ichigo se puso todavía más nervioso ante tal cuestionamiento.

_"¡Te está pidiendo más!"_

Ichigo se sacudió la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Kon. No podía ser realmente eso...¿o sí?. No podía encontrar otra respuesta a esas reacciones,ya que él también las sentía.¿De verdad era...deseo?.

"..Eh..no lo sé..."

Lamentó haber dicho eso,pues Rukia lo pateó.

"Sí lo sabes,no te hagas" le frunció el ceño.

"Verás..cuando el cuerpo empieza ese tipo de actividades...generalmente..pues..como que quiere repetir la acción.." se resignó a decir,con las mejillas rojas.

"Entonces...lo que me pasa ¿es que quiero hacer eso?" Ichigo asintió. "¿Y si no lo hago?".

Ichigo se quedó pensando...¿que sucedería si se negaba a repetir el acto?, ¿su organismo lo pediría a gritos?. Él jamás se planteó que su cuerpo lo haría a temprana edad...¿sería posible que el deseo se volviera más fuerte por estar en la edad de la punzada?.

"Etto...a lo mejor y la sensación se haga más fuerte..."

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. El chico de cabello naranja se sentía incómodo,era tal la quietud de esos instantes,que podían escuchar la respiración del otro. Fue Rukia quien cortó la calma.

"¿Y tú tienes esa misma sensación que yo?".

A él no le gustaba admitirlo,pero sí. Asintió con algo de pena.

"Qué interesante" declaró ella.

"¿Cómo?"

"Que es muy interesante todo lo que me contaste. Quisiera saber más a fondo"

Ichigo se quedó pasmado. ¿Acaso ella...?

"N-No querrás decir que..." tragó saliva.

"Sí..."

¡Maldita sea!,¡voy a morir de taquicardia!, pensaba él. Jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviso. Podría enfrentar hollow como sea,donde sea y cuando sea...¿pero ésto?.

"¡Le preguntaré a Chappy!" dijo con entusiasmo. Ichigo sintió que le volvía el alma..

Minutos después, ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa. El problema fue que Ichigo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación de hace rato; en su vida se había imaginado él mismo hablando de ese tema y con una mujer. Por alguna razón,durante el almuerzo, él por ratos miraba a Rukia. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudía la cabeza para concentrarse en la comida. "Me voy a volver loco si continuo así",se decía en sus adentros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, mañana era sábado y por lo tanto no habría escuela. Ya pensaría en qué hacer el día siguiente.

A la hora de dormir,la cabeza le daba vueltas a Ichigo; fueron demasiadas impresiones en un día. Y para colmo,todavía continuaba con esas sensaciones en todo el cuerpo. ¿Hasta cuando iban a parar?, se preguntaba él.

_¡Me enteré que mañana es tu cumpleaños!_

Las palabras de Kon le vinieron a la mente como rayo. Mañana,Rukia cumpliría años...¿de muerta?. No sabía que los shinigamis tuvieran esas fechas. ¿Alguna vez ella habrá festejado ese día?,¿le habrán regalado algo? y...¿qué rayos hacía pensando en ella?. Se sacudió la cabeza,como lo había hecho en todo el día cuando esa clase de pensamientos lo invadía.

_¡me pude olvidar de que nací siendo un Alma Modificada a la cual querían destruir al día siguiente!,¡me pude olvidar de todo!._

Y de nuevo las cosas de Kon. "Ese peluche como jode la vida" dijo en voz baja Ichigo.

Pero, ¿sería posible lo que dijo?, ¿de verdad alguien podría olvidarse de todo cuando...hace eso?. Si él tuviera la oportunidad, ¿podría olvidarse del peso que carga por la muerte de su madre?,¿de que ahora el enemigo a vencer posee un nivel igual o superior al de los shinigami?...¿podría olvidarse del hollow en su interior que poco a poco le carcomía el alma?. Si él pudiera...

"Maldita sea" susurró,dándose la vuelta sobre su cama."Ichigo Kurosaki...no puede ser que en verdad lo estés considerando..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo!..saben,el próximo espero que sea el final,porque ahora estoy muy atareada...creo que será el final masun epílogo..xD**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Saben,he decidido dividir en partes el capítulo 7..como es el penúltimo,pue sno tendría chiste que se los suelte de un jalón xD...es mejor dejarlos expectantes jejeje..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia Kuchiki yacía en su cama, en medio de las de Karin y Yuzu, quienes ya dormían plácidamente. Su vista fijada en el techo.

Había aprendido mucho esa tarde. Después de esa plática, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Los humanos tenían una vida interesante,pensaba ella.

Aunque...ella nació como un ser humano. Si hubiera vivido en el mundo mortal más tiempo después de su nacimiento, ¿podría haber aprendido y experimentado todo eso por su cuenta?, ¿habría tenido ese tipo de relación de la que Ichigo le habló?.

Pero si ella no hubiera ido a la Sociedad de Almas, no habría conocido a Renji y a los demás,probablemente no habría estudiado para ser shinigami,no hubiera conocido a Kaien-dono...no hubiera podido encontrarse con Ichigo. A veces se preguntaba cómo fue que su hermana Hisana y ella murieron en el mundo real...las dos al mismo tiempo, sino no habrían ido juntas al Rukongai. Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Byakuya sobre eso.

Lo único que sabía acerca de ella misma, es que un 14 de enero fue acogida por un par de ancianos. Le habían contado que en el mundo mortal, las personas tienen fechas especiales,la más común es el cumpleaños. Entonces, mañana ella cumpliría años...¿de qué?..no sabía exáctamente; de vida, de muerte..o de haber sido adoptada por unos nobles ancianos hasta que ellos murieron...

_"...cuando el cuerpo empieza ese tipo de actividades...generalmente..pues..como que quiere repetir la acción.." _

Las palabras de Ichigo invadieron sus pensamientos.

Como su gigai era el más parecido al de un ser humano,por ende tiene algunos aspectos similares al de una persona normal. De modo que ahora sentía ganas de hacer lo que hizo su cuerpo con Pyon dentro de él.

_"¿Y tú tienes esa misma sensación que yo?". _

Recordó cómo el shinigami sustituto asintió ante ese cuestionamiento. Osea que él también quería hacerlo. Los dos querían.

Pero fueron tantas cosas de las que le platicó que ya no estaba segura de qué era lo correcto. Según había entendido, eso lo hacen aquellos que se aman mutuamente...aquellos que sólo quieren experimentar...¿en cuál de esas situaciones se econtraba ella?.

Deseaba experimentarlo,eso sí...pero para ella, Ichigo no era un chico cualquiera...

¿Qué hacer?

Se sacudió la cabeza e intentó dormir. Pensando que mañana aclararía todo ese asunto hablando con Pyon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo despertó temprano en la mañana. Bostezó y se rascó los ojos. Por alguna razón, ya tenía hambre..."Tanto pensar antes de dormir gasta energía al parecer", se dijo a sí mismo,rascándose la cabeza.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina encontró a Yuzu algo ajetreada.

"¿Qué pasa Yuzu?" le preguntó Ichigo.

"Es que me hacen falta algunos ingredientes para el desayuno. Tendré que salir a comprarlos" dijo ella,apunto de quitarse el mandil.

"No te molestes. Iré yo. Sólo dime qué necesitas".

"_¡Arigato Ichi-nii!_"

La niña le dio una lista con los ingredientes que deseaba. Ichigo salió diciendo que volvería en media hora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quince minutos más tarde, el chico de pelo naranja iba de vuelta a su hogar con una bolsa llena de especias.

En el camino, se topó con una tienda en cuyos escaparates había algo que llamó su atención. Se acercó más para apreciarlo mejor.

No pudo evitar acordarse de Rukia.

_"¡me enteré que mañana es tu cumpleaños!"_

Era verdad.Ya era el cumpleaños de la shinigami.

"¡¿Pero qué haces planteándotelo?!" se reclamaba él mismo. Nunca en su vida le había regalado algo a alguien por esa fecha...sólo a sus dos hermanas. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Pero se detuvo a cinco pasos de haberse alejado. Miró sobre el hombro el escaparate del negocio. Y sin poder tener control sobre sí mismo,regresó a la tienda.

"De plano ya me estoy volviendo loco" dijo en voz baja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Ya volví!" gritó Ichigo,cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Aquí está lo que me pediste Yuzu" dejó la bolsa de las especias sobre la mesa.

"¡Gracias Ichi-nii!" La pequeña notó que su hermano mayor cargaba una caja en su brazo izquierdo. "¿Qué es eso Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse...almenos no tanto para que Yuzu no lo notara.

"Ah..nada importante...avísame cuando esté listo el desayuno",la niña asintió.

Después,el muchacho subió las escaleras, y una vez arriba, vio abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Karin y Yuzu. Rukia salía del cuarto.

Cuando ella lo vio,se paralizó completamente. Seguro eran esas sensaciones de las que Ichigo le habló; se preguntaba si él también estaría sintiendo algo así al verla.

La respuesta era sí, él quedó estático,mirándola a los ojos. Toda la conversación de ayer y los pensamientos que tuvo antes de dormir lo invadieron nuevamente. Sólo desvió la vista para echarle un ojo a la caja que traía en brazos.¿Debía hacerlo ya?.

"O..ohaiyo.." saludó Rukia.

"Ohaiyo" le respondió Ichigo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

"Ven a mi habitación" le indicó con un gesto. Ella asintió.

Una vez adentro, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

"Es...verdad que...¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?" preguntó el joven,con algo de nerviosismo.

A Rukia le sorprendió tal cuestionamiento.

"Bueno..sí..aunque exáctamente no sé qué debo festejar.." contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. No sabía qué decir, no era lo mismo decirle 'felicidades' a una persona distinta de Karin y Yuzu. Ni cómo entregar el obsequio. Si ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos fue a comprar tal cosa.

Así que simplemente tomó la caja que había dejado a un lado y extendió los brazos a la chica.

"Para tí" le dijo, desviando la mirada.

¿Para ella?. Claro, en este tipo de fechas la gente acostumbra regalarle cosas al festejado. Pero, ¿Ichigo dándole algo a ella?, eso sí que era raro. Siempre se imaginó que era muy frío para esas cosas.Le va bien cambiar un poco.

"Gracias" le sonrió.

Cuando ella cogió la caja,rozó las manos de Ichigo. El simple contacto hizo que a él le latiera muy rápido el corazón,pero mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores.Ella las miró, las suyas se veían diminutas a lado de las grandes del chico. Él retiró ambas manos de inmediato, como si se hubiese asustado.

Rukia se sintió algo...¿decepcionada?. De alguna forma,quería mantener el contacto. ¿Podrían ser que si gigai sí tuviera hormonas y se le hayan alborotado como le contó ayer Ichigo?.

En fin, se dispuso destapar el objeto.

Cuando lo abrió, dos orejas blancas y largas se asomaron,junto con unos bigotes y unos ojos pardos. Era un conejo real.

"La acabo de conseguir. Es hembra,según me dijeron" comentó Ichigo,rascándose la cabeza.

Rukia estaba sorprendida. Casi no podía moverse. Siempre deseó tener uno para ella, tenerlo para poder acariciarlo, mimarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y ahora, una conejita blanca paseaba por su regazo, buscando alimento al parecer.

La shinigami levantó a su nueva mascota por debajo de las patas delanteras, como para confirmar que de verdad estaba viva. Después la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la suave piel del animal en su pecho.

"¡Oi, Rukia!, ¡con cuidado que la puedes matar!,tiene apenas 2 meses" le reclamó Ichigo

Ella obedeció y disminuyó la fuerza,pues de la emoción la había apretado demasiado.

"¡Muchas gracias,Ichigo!" sin saber cómo,ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

Aunque fue por almenos 3 segundos, cuando se separaron, ambos estaban rojos.

Esos tres segundos les parecieron tres minutos o tres horas. Rukia sintió como la sangre le corrió por las venas a una velocidad increíble,como le ardía la cara, como su corazón palpitaba, y cómo en su boca explotaba una sensación nueva que se extendía por todo el cuerpo.¿Podría ser eso la dichosa 'excitación?. Ichigo tuvo los mismos sentimientos que ella.

"¿P-Por..qué...hiciste eso?" quiso saber él,sin mirarla a los ojos...simplemente no podía.

"Un beso es..una forma de agradecimiento,es lo que sé" dijo ella.

"Pero ese tipo de besos se dan en la mejilla" la corrigió él.

"Ah...disculpa".

Se atrevió a volver su vista a ella, quien también lo miraba fijamente. De repente sintió mucho calor,y...¿era él o la cara de Rukia se aproximaba a la suya?. Ya estaban almenos a 10 centímetros de distancia. "¡Maldición!...no puedo...no puedo..."; cerró los ojos,pero hizo su rostro a un lado. Ella nuevamente sintió algo de 'decepción'.

"¡Ichi-nii!, ¡ya está listo el desayuno!"

La voz de Yuzu se escuchó desde la cocina, y apenas ella terminó de hablar, Rukia salió de la habitación. ¿Se habrá molestado?,se preguntó Ichigo.

---------------------------------

**Aquí termina esta parte,esperen la siguiente xD **


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Ichigo tocó sus labios.Fue _su_ primer beso, y sin embargo lo sintió tan familiar.Suspiró, sin saber que cierta chica tenía los mismos pensamientos que él.

Una vez abajo Rukia,la más pequeña de los Kurosaki la saludó con alegría.

"¡Buenos días Ruki-cha..." pero se detuvo al ver al pequeño animalito en brazos de la chica morena."_¡Kawaiiiii!"_ exlcamó la niña. Rukia extendió sus manos,dándole a enteder a Yuzu que podía agarrar a la conejita.

"¡Rukia-chan dónde lo conseguiste!" quiso saber ella,alzando felizmente al aire al roedor.

"Ichigo me la dio" contestó ella,con una sonria algo forzada.

"¡¿Ichi-nii?!" dijo ella,sin dar crédito a su oídos."¿Y por qué?"

"Por...mi..cumpleaños"

Yuzu abrió los ojos como platos.En primera por enterarse de que su hermano había obsequiado algo alguien en su onomástico, y en segunda por que ese alguien era Rukia.

"¡Felicidades!" se lanzó a darle un abrazo,no tan fuerte para no ahogar a la nueva mascota en la casa Kurosaki. "_!Otosan, otosan!_, ¡Rukia-chan cumple años hoy!" gritaba mientras corría hasta la oficina de su padre para darle las nuevas.

Después, se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas provenientes cerca de la sala. Era Isshin que iba corriendo al encuentro con su "tercer hija".

"¡Rukia-chan!, ¡felicidades!" gritó eufórico, abrazando a la shinigami, "¡Esto merece una celebración!".

"No se moleste,Kurosaki-san" comentó ella,algo apenada.

Isshin vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras y acto seguido se disparó para darle un puñetazo directo a la cara. Si Ichigo ya había llegado al pie de las escaleras,el impactó lo hizo volver hasta arriba.

"¡Hijo mío!, ¡al fin eres todo un caballero!" decía Isshin.

"¿¡De qué hablas,viejo!" exclamó el chico, regresando la agresión con una patada voladora hacia el abdomen de su padre.

"¡De que le has obsequiado algo a Rukia-chan!," dijo mientras señalaba a la coneja que su hija menor aún sostenía "¡Nunca le has dado nada a nadie si no es a Karin y Yuzu!,¡ni siquiera a mí,malagradecido!" le reclamó Isshin con dos ríos de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

"Ah..." fue lo único que logró decir,pues la cara le empezó a arder.

"Nee, Rukia-chan,¿cómo vas a llamar a tu mascota?" quiso saber Yuzu,acariciando la pequeña cabeza del animal.

"¡Chappy!" respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Chappy otra vez?,si ya llamaba a su gikongan con ese nombre, pensaba a Ichigo. Pero al final concluyó que la chica ya estaba traumada con ese personaje...lo tenía casi encarnado en la piel.

Minutos después,ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa.Yuzu había dejado a Chappy en una caja con algo de pasto y un poco de zanahorias. El padre de Ichigo propuso un brindis con jugo de naranja, los únicos que parecían no darle importancia a la 'fiesta',eran Ichigo y Karin. Aunque de todas formas brindaron al momento de decir "¡salud!".

"¡Hija mía!" habló el señor Kurosaki,dirigiéndose a Rukia, "¡Hoy es un gran día para tí,así que debes pasarla genial!" continuó él, "Por lo tanto, ¡Ichigo!" señaló con el índice al muchacho., "¡Hoy saldrás con ella toda la tarde!"

El pelinaranja casi se ahoga con el arroz que comía. Después de haberse dado unos golpecitos en el pecho para calmarse,le gritó a su padre:

"¿¡Qué tonterías dices!?,¡no lo haré!"

"¡No te pregunté si querías!, ¡te dije que _saldrás_ con ella!"

"¡Por supuesto que no cabrón!" se quejó él, sin cohibirse de llamar así a Isshin. Al fin y al cabo, de esa forma se han llevado desde que tenía memoria.

"¡Saldrás con ella si no quieres que te rebaje la mesada!" lo amenazó.

_Coño_...¿por qué siempre recurría a eso?. A Ichigo le gustaba ahorrar para poder comprarse ropa ajustada, y uno que otro aperitivo picante.

Al no tener nada con que refutar,se calló. Isshin interpretó su silencio como un "de acuerdo".

"¡Excelente!, ¡después de desayunar,suban,arréglense y piensen en un lugar a dónde ir!"

Por alguna razón,a la shinigami le pareció que Isshin tenía prisa porque ella e Ichigo se fueran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando terminaron de ingerir sus alimentos, hicieron lo que el señor Kurosaki les pidió...o les ordenó.

Rukia decidió ducharse, pues así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Pyon a solas.

Una vez dentro del baño,se tragó la Soul Candy. Seguidamente, se encontró frente a sí misma.

"Rukia-sama..." susurró Pyon,bajando la mirada.Aún estaba triste por aquella vez que la encontraron en la cama con Kon. Parecía querer llorar.

"Tranquila" le dijo Rukia,colocando una mano sobre sus hombros."No estoy molesta,si es lo que piensas,le aclaró sonriendo. Pyon la miró sorprendida. "Quiero platicar contigo sobre eso,pero no para regañarte o algo así."

Pyon arqueó las cejas.

"Ichigo ya me explicó todo el asunto ese...así que quiero que me digas...todo lo que sentiste en ese momento" pidió la shinigami.

El alma sustituta la miró por unos momentos,y después asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama,pensando.

Había recibido su primer beso,y de la persona que menos se esperó. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero le agradó sentir los labios de otra persona sobre los suyos, aunque haya sido por unos segundos. No quería pensar en ello, pero después de aquél contacto, no pudo evitar imaginar un beso más profundo con ella...como de esos que se daba la gente en las series cursis de amor...

El chico se daba golpes en la cabeza...ya no sabía qué hacer para quitarse esos pensamientos. Para colmo,tendría que salir con ella esa misma tarde; además de primer beso,primera cita.¿A dónde podría llevar a una chica?, también debía tomar en cuenta que Rukia no era una mujer como cualquier otra. ¿A un restaurante quizá?,¿al parque de diversiones?...sabía que ella tenía cierto gusto por los lugares altos..Entonces ya tenía el sitio perfecto.

"Mírate, ya hasta piensas en darle más gustos" se dijo a sí mismo.

Como ya planeó la salida, decidió bañarse; eso a lo mejor lo relajaría.

Tomó una toalla y se disponía a entrar al baño, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta. Se asomó por la ranura que había,y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Ahí sentada, sólo con una corta toalla cubriéndole, estaba Rukia. Podía apreciar su esbelteza,su curveada espalda,sus piernas...también vio algo verde a lado de ella.¿Habría estado hablando con Pyon?. Esataba sentada de perfil, y cuando se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la puerta, a Ichigo le dio un paro, tanto cardiaco como el que nada tenía que ver con el corazón.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez, cerró la puerta sigilosamente para que ella no supiera que alguien estuvo observando.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta a su cuarto,acostado en su cama, se llevó una mano al pecho...era como si de repente le volvió a latir el miocardio. Suspiró.

Fue un mar de emociones que sintió ante esa escena...pensamientos más fuertes de los que comúnmente lo invadían desde el incidente con Kon. "Te estás volviendo como ése bastardo...cálmate", se dijo entre susurros.

Pero los hombres son hombres,y eso es algo que ni ahí ni en otro lado del mundo cambia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez ambos listos, se disponían a abandonar la casa. Isshin le dio dinero a su hijo,lo suficiente para toda una tarde de diversiones. "Procura que la pase bien",fue lo que le dijo su padre antes de irse los dos.

Ichigo ya había decidido ir primero al parque de diversiones,el cual era enorme, así que tendrían de dónde escoger...y como era la primera vez que Rukia iba a uno,seguramente no se iría de ahí hasta que lo recorriera todo.

Lo primero que la chica pidió,fue subirse a la Rueda de la Fortuna,que tendría al menos 50 metros de alto. Estaba fascinada de poder ver el pueblo desde esa altura. Después, a la Montaña Rusa,que casi hace vomitar al muchacho,pues su amiga no le bastó una vez,sino tres.

Sin notarlo,él también empezó a disfrutar de la estancia en el lugar. Comiendo helados, entrando a la casa del terror, la cual a Ichigo le pegaba sustos de muerte,pero a la morena no le inmutaba; "He visto cosas peores" explicó.

Prácticamente, habían estado en todos los juegos mecánicos con almenos 6 metros de altura. Parecía no haber más, hasta que Rukia observó una especie de torre a lo lejos.

"Ichigo,¿qué es eso?" le preguntó,señalando dicho inmueble.

El muchacho lo observó con detenimiento...sólo se le venía una cosa a la mente,pero,¿uno ahí en Karakura?.

"Se llama Bungee" contestó él.

"¿Y de qué trata el 'bungee'?"

"De que tienes que subir todo eso, después te colocan unas cuerdas en los pies o en la cintura y te lanzas desde esa altura. Se me hace raro que haya uno en Karakura"

A Rukia le brillaron los ojos como nunca antes. Ichigo se espantó...¿acaso ella pensaba tirarse de ahí?,¡qué loca!. Pero tomando en cuenta de que las alturas la enloquecen, lo del bungee la debió de haber dejado impresionada.

"¡Vamos!" dijo,arrastrándolo por el brazo hasta el lugar.

¡Loca!, no podía ser otra cosa sino eso.

Cuando llegaron,se dieron cuenta de que había una fila de almenos 50 personas.Ichigo pensó que tardaría almenos media hora en subir. De pronto vio un letrero que decía "Sólo por parejas".

Oh no,no,no,no,no...imposible. Si eran de a dos,entonces el tiempo se reduciría 15 minutos...y él tendría que subir con ella. Jamás en su vida había intentado algo así, y como todo ser humano,sentía temor a lo desconcido.

"Eh...Rukia..¿segura que quieres intentarlo?" preguntó él, el miedo se notaba en su voz.

"¡Por supuesto!" cada vez le brillaban más los ojos. Después lo miró,y le dio una sonrisa burlona. "No pensé que fueras tan gallina...creí que los hombres eran de aceptar retos" le dijo con sarcasmo.

Acababa de apuñalar su orgullo.¿Gallina?

"Che...¡claro que no tengo miedo!. ¡Vamos a formarnos!" ahora él fue quien la arrastró hasta la fila.

Como lo había predicho,tardaron quince minutos en ser los siguientes a subir. Eran almenos 100 metros,más alto que cualquier juego mecánico al que hayan ido. Ichigo estaba algo asustado,pero la determinación de demostrar que no era ningún gallina lo hacía seguir adelante.

Ya estaban en lo más alto de la plataforma, se podía apreciar el parqque de diversiones entero,el mar y algo de la ciudad. El encargado les preguntó si deseaban los arneses en la cintura o en los tobillos. Rukia sin esperar opiniones contestó que en los tobillos.

Una vez colocado los arneses y asegurándose que todo estaba bien,se dispusieron a saltar; a petición de la chica,de espaldas.

"Tómense de la cintura con un brazo" les dijo el encargado.

¿Ah?,¿de la cintura?. Suponía para que no estorbaran sus brazos a la hora de la caída...¿pero tomar a Rukia por la cintura?,si eso era parte de lo que ha estado evitando. Pero al sentir la extremidad de ella rodearlo,se tranquilizó..y le dio valor para rodearla también. Ahora de alguna manera estaba..abrazados.

El momento había llegado...3...2...1...

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritaron con todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales les permitían...escuchaban el viento en sus oídos...sus corazones latían a mil por décima de segundo.

Luego... el tiempo se detuvo...finalmente,se sintieron rebotar.

Una vez en tierra firme,sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas...fue mucha adrenalina...ninguna pelea con Hollows se compara con esa experiencia.

"Eso estuvo endemoniadamente bueno..." declaró Ichigo. Rukia asintió.

Se miraron e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad...no estaría mal hacerlo una vez más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de otro atrevido salto del bungeee (en el que ambos se lanzaron de frente),Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba mucho dinero como para continuar en el parque de diversiones. Así que decidió llevar a Rukia a otro lugar...al que le había parecido perfecto.

Era un mirador al aire libre...en el que se podía apreciar el atardecer. No había nadie más,sólo ellos.Esto puso nervioso a Ichigo.

Permanecieron ahí hasta que la primera estrella de la noche apareció sobre ellos. Entonces Rukia cortó el silencio que los envolvía desde que llegaron.

"Ichigo..." dijo casi en susurro.

"¿Hm?"

"Hace rato...hablé con Pyon...sobre 'ese tema' " dijo volviéndose a él.

¿Ese tema?, acaso se refería a...

"Y..y..¿qué con eso..?" quiso saber él. Por alguna razón empezó a temblar,el corazón le latió fuertemente,casi se le iba del pecho.

"Que...después de escucharla..." comenzó,bajando la vista al suelo,.."Yo...",suspiró,como queriendo agarrar fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Ichigo la miró,y ella a él.

"Yo quiero hacerlo también..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tómala!!...parece q los papeles se ha invertido...ya no es Kon sino Rukia la que quiere xD...la próxima será la última parte del capi 7,después...el final...**


	9. Chapter 7 part 3

Ichigo quedó estático.¿Escuchó bien o fue una mala pasada de su mente?.

"¿C-cómo?" dijo casi sin voz

"Que quiero hacerlo también..." repitió ella.

No había escuchado mal. ¡La mismísima Kuchiki Rukia le estaba pidiendo estar con él!.El muchacho la miró sorprendido.

"¡Se puede saber qué tanto te dijo Pyon para que de repente salieras con eso!" exclamó él.

"Me dijo que en esos momentos se detuvo el tiempo para ella..." Ichigo prestaba atención a todo lo que la chica decía, "Que sólo eran ellos dos y nada más; no había otra cosa que le importara...se olvidó de todo...sintió que era un ser humano y no un alma sustituta".

Era casi lo mismo que le dijo Kon. Entonces, ¿si podía olvidarse de todo lo que le preocupaba?. ¡No lo consideres!,se decía a sí mismo,pues luchaba arduamente contra el deseo...y el hecho de que Rukia quisiera intentarlo lo hacía más difícil.

"Ah,por cierto,le gustas a Pyon" comentó soltando risitas.

Genial,pensó él sarcásticamente. Ahora entendía porqué siempre se le echaba encima...era igual que Kon. Pero de todas formas...eso que pedía Rukia...

"Yo nací como humana,pero no pude vivir como tal.." continuó ella.."Por eso quiero hacerlo...dame la oportunidad de sentirme humana...Ichigo."

Ichigo estaba confundido. Diversas recuerdos atravesaron su mente...la noche que encontró a Kon y Pyon,la plática con Rukia,el beso,la imagen del baño...Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.._¡Mierda!_.

"¿Sabías que es extraño que una chica le pida eso a un hombre?" se dio la vuelta para no mirarla.

"Pero se ve más raro que un hombre la rechace..."

¡Rayos!, tenía razón.Muchos jóvenes de su edad ya habían tenido relaciones. Si alguno de sus amigos viera su negativa,pensarían que es _rarito._

"De todas formas..."

"¿Por qué te niegas?, ¡me dijiste que tienes la misma sensación que yo!" le reclamó "¡si bien que también quieres!"

"¡Pero no es así de fácil Rukia!" le gritó apretando los puños,sin saber cómo argumentarse.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

"Impotente..." dijo en voz baja,pero Ichigo lo pudo escuchar.

_¡yo me puedo encargar de eso por si sigues de impotente!_

Las palabras de Kon atravesarón su mente. Esa maldita palabra le hacía hervir la sangre.

"¡CÁLLATE!"le gritó volviéndose a ella y asiéndola de los brazos fuertemente.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca,sentían el aire exhalado del otro.

"Yo..no soy..." decía Ichigo,pero algo ya no lo dejó hablar. Ver tan cerca la cara de Rukia lo paralizó..sus ojos...su nariz...su labios.La tentación se hizo presente en cada rincón de su cuerpo.Podía observar una expresión expectante en ella,como diciendo "Hazlo,quiero ver si te atreves"; pero...

_No..no me atrevo..._

Suspirando,se alejó de ella. Pudo escuchar un suspiro por parte de ella...

"Regresemos a casa...se está haciendo tarde..." fue lo único que dijo.

"Hai..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el camino no hablaron nada. Fue un silencio sepulcral.

"_¡Tada ima!"_ dijo Ichigo una vez entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero nadie le contestó. De hecho,toda la casa estaba oscura.

"¿Por qué..."

_¡SOPRESA!_

Repentinamente todas las luces se encendieron, un montón de confeti voló por los aires al igual que serpentinas. Todos los amigos de Ichigo y Rukia estaban ahí,incluidas Kunieda Ryou,Mahara y Michiru.

"¡Felicidades Kuchiki-san!" se escuchó la voz de Inoue Orihime,quien fue a abrazar a su amiga.

"¡Inoue!" exclamó con sorpresa.

"¡El padre de Ichigo nos llamó a todos para te hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa!" dijo Mizuiro.

"¡Así es!" afirmó el susodicho hombre. "¡Lo pensé todo desde la mañana que Yuzu me dijo!, ¡por eso obligué a Ichigo a salir contigo!" sonrió haciendo la seña del pulgar. El chico pelinaranja frunció en ceño.

"A-Arigato..." dijo algo apenada.

"¡Mi bella Kuchiki-san!,¡siempre estaré contigo!,¡a pesar de que te hayas liado con.." empezó Keigo,pero no terminó de decir la frase pues Ichigo le plantó tremenda patada en la cara que lo mandó a volar.

"Felicidades,Kuchiki" le dijo Chad,con su voz tan seria como siempre.

"¿Dónde está Ishida?" quiso saber la morena.

"Dijo que no podía venir porque estaba ocupado" comentó Inoue.

"¡Kuchiki-san serás un año más hermosa!" habló Chizuru,quien se lanzó a ella con intenciones más allá de un simple abrazo.

"¡No seas ridícula Chizuru!" gritó Tatsuki,pateando a su compañera para evitar que llegara hasta Rukia. Fue a caer junto a Keigo,el otro pateado de la fiesta.

"Pero vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos al saber que vives con los Kurosaki" dijo Ryou.

¿Qué?.Oh no,¡ahora ya todos lo saben!. Parece que su padre no pensó en ese pequeño detalle.

"_Temme..." _le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

"Etto...creo que se me escapó..jejeje"

"Bueno..es que..no tenía un lugar estable dónde quedarme...y...el señor Kurosaki me ofreció hospedaje...¿verdad?" Isshin asintió con fuerza.

"¡Pues me hubieras preguntado Kuchiki-san!,¡así te podrías haber quedado en mi casa y pasaríamos unas tardes inolvidables!" dijo Chizuru,con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"¡Ni al caso tu comentario,pervertida!" nuevamente Tatsuki entró en acción,esta vez con un puñetazo directo al abdomen de Chizuru.

"¡Viviendo juntos era de esperarse que terminaran lia..." habló nuevamente Keigo,pero Ichigo lo calló con otra patada.

"¡Pero bueno!,¡vamos a iniciar la fiesta ya!" exclamó Isshin, "¡Yuzu!,¡trae el pastel!"

La más joven de las hermanas de Ichigo apareció con un pastel de color rosa en forma de cabeza de conejo en las manos.

Rukia se fascinó por el postre, tanto que no quiso darle la típica mordida para no estropearlo,por mucho que todos la alentaban a hacerlo. Hasta que Ichigo se fastidió:

"¡Muérdelo ya carajo!" le gritó,empujándola hacia el pastel,provocando que la shinigami hundiera su cara en el merengue. Todos quedaron en silencio ante tal acción. Rukia lentamente retiraba su rostro,el ambiente se sentía muy pesado.

"_¡Kisama!_" rugió la morena,con los ojos llameando de ira y llena de merengue rosa. Por instinto agarró un poco de pastel en sus manos y se lo tiró directo a la cara. Justo en el blanco. Ichigo quería venganza,entonces hizo lo mismo que ella,pero en ves de darle a su objetivo,fue a dar directo a Tatsuki; ella se enfureció y quiso aventarle un pedazo también,pero el muchacho lo esquivó y pegó a Chizuru; y así pasó hasta que todos se vieron envueltos en una guerra de pastel.

Era la primera vez que Rukia se sentía en un hogar verdadero,con sus amigos y compañeros con ella,dsifrutando del ambiente.

Una vez todos tranquilos,de limpiarse y de haber comido lo que quedaba del postre,procedieron a la entrega de regalos. Mahara y Michiru le dieron un conejo de peluche,comprado entre las dos. Ryou,un libro sobre el antiguo Japón; Chizuru, una blusa de tirantes que llegaba hasta el ombligo y una tanga; le dijo que si se los ponía cuando la fuera a visitar sería genial. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues se ganó otra patada de Tatsuki, quien por cierto, le obsequió unos guantes de box,para cuando Ichigo la estuviera fastidiando...o Chizuru anduviera de acosona. Inoue le dio un perfume..que olía a cereza; Keigo una caja completa,como para un mes, con el jugo favorito de Rukia; Mizuiro,un collar muy brillante,cómo salía con mujeres mayores estaba acostumbrado a comprar ese tipo de cosas; y finalmente,Chad le dio un collar que tenía una moneda mexicana,diciendo que podría usarlo como amuleto de buena suerte.

El resto de la fiesta,se la pasaron riendo con las estupideces de Keigo y de Isshin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de las once de la noche,la fiesta había termiando y todos ya habían regresado a sus hogares. Los Kurosaki ya dormían plácidamente,excepto Ichigo, quien simplemente estaba acostado mirando fijamente el techo,usando sólo un boxer azul.

Cuántas cosas habían sucedido ese día. Había comprado un regalo para alguien que no era ni Karin ni Yuzu, había tenido su primer beso,su primera cita,vio por tercera vez a una mujer desnuda,subió tres veces a la Montaña Rusa,se tiró del bungee...y Rukia le pidió estar con él...además de que casi la besa él mismo. De sólo acordarse,su piel se erizaba...Simplemente no pudo...su cuerpo le decía una cosa pero su mente otra...

_¡Si bien que tú también quieres!_

Sí,era verdad. Pero por alguna razón no podía acceder..le era muy difícil.¡Es que por Dios!..¿Kurosaki Ichigo con Kuchiki Rukia?,ni él mismo se lo creía.

Estaba a punto de dormirse con esos pensamientos,cuando de pronto su permiso de shinigami sustituto sonó,más fuerte de lo normal.

"¿Qué?, ¿un hollow a éstas horas?" se preguntaba él.

Segundos después,Rukia apareció a la puerta,con su teléfono móvil en mano.

"¿Qué sucede Rukia?"

"No es cualquier hollow..es un Menos Grande"

"_kuuso..."_

Ichigo abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó la píldora verde que contenía a Kon. Se la tragó y acto seguido su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo. Rukia hizo lo mismo con su Soul Candy.

"¡Ocúpense si mi familia despierta!" les pidió Ichigo.

"No se preocupen" dijeron Kon y Pyon a la vez,mostrando la señal de amor y paz en las manos.

Ichigo y Rukia salieron por la ventana.Una vez que se perdieron de vista,las dos almas se miraron...se sonrieron malévolamente.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo,¿eh?" comentó Kon,acercándose a ella y abrazándola.Pyon lo abrazó también."¿Me extrañaste?".

Pyon asintió y lo besó apasionadamente.Él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la pijama...

Tendrían tiempo para almenos una vez...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia e Ichigo habían llegado al lugar donde se suponía que aparecería el Menos Grande; era el parque donde Kon y Pyon habían pasado el día juntos. Pero no había rastros de la bestia,no sentían energía espiritual alguna.

"¿Segura que es aquí?" preguntó Ichigo.

"Sí,eso decía el mensaje" contestó ella,checando nuevamente la orden en su teléfono.

"Pues yo no..."

Se detuvo al sentir una fuerte presión espiritual. Levantó la vista y observó que el cielo se abría,y de esa abertura salía una cara enorme,junto con unas puntiagudas manos del mismo tamaño. No era un Arrancar.

"_konoyaro_...¿¡cómo se te ocurre aparecer a estas horas!?" le gritó a la bestia,empuñando su zanpakuto. No era necesario utiliza le bankai,con el shikai sería suficiente para acabar con ese bastardo.

El Menos lanzó un golpe con su mano,el cual ambos shinigamis esquivaron.

"¡Baila,Sode no Shirayuki!" gritó Rukia y su espada se volvió completamente blanca.Un listón del mismo color nacía desde la punta del mango.

"¡TOMA ÉSTO!" gritó Ichigo,lanzándose para darle una buena tajada.Pero la bestia inmobilizó a Zangetsu con una mano.

"¡ICHIGO!¡CUIDADO ARRIBA!" exclamó Rukia.

Ichigo levantó la vista,pero ya tarde. Algo puntiagudo atravesó su abdomen; el Menos tenía una cola que terminaba en una punta muy filosa. El chico escupió sangre y cayó.

"¡ICHIGO!" Rukia corrió para poder alcanzarlo y evitar que cayera de lleno al duro suelo. Logró atraparlo. Su zanpakuto se clavó en la tierra.

Ella delicadamente lo recostó,pues había quedado inconsciente.

"_Tsugi no mae: ¡Hakuren!"_ la espada de Rukia lanzó una onda brillante formada por cientos de cuchillos de hielo. El ataque dio directo a la cara del monstruo,quien gimió de dolor. Éste,muy enfurecido,lanzó otro ataque con sus garras,demasiado rápido como para que ella lo esquivara.

Pero Ichigo se interpuso para protegerla con Zangetsu.

"¡Maldito!...¡vete por dónde regresaste!..._¡Getsuga Tenshou!_" El muchacho agitó su espada y una luz en forma de luna creciente salió disparada. El Menos lo recibió de lleno,dejándolo bastante herido. El cielo se volvió a abrir,y el monstruo desapareció entre la abertura...

Ichigo cayó de rodillas,apoyándose sólo con su zanpakuto.

"¡Ichigo!" la chica se arrodillo junto a él.

"Rukia...".Estaba sangrando demasiado. "Vamos,te llevaré a un lugar donde te pueda curar" le susurró ella. Lo ayudó a levantarse; apoyándose en ella,fueron caminando hasta un árbol grande cerca de ahí...le mismo en el que estuvieron Kon y Pyon. Lo recostó sobre el tronco y le retiró el _Gi_,para dejar al descubierto su torso...con un agujero en su estómago.

Rápidamente Rukia colocó su mano sobre él y empezó a curarlo. Ichigo sintió la calidez de sus manos sobre él; la miró fijamente. Ella siempre ha estado a su lado,para ayudarlo...junto a ella aprendió muchas cosas. Recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder salvarla de ser ejecutada,se volvió más fuerte por ella. Por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar,el día en que apareció por la ventana de su salón...se puso feliz.El calor se expandía por todo el cuerpo, le erizaba sentir su mano sobre su torso desnudo;quería sentir más de ella en él

Poco a poco,ese agujero que tenía se fue cerrando,hasta sólo quedar una cicatriz.

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Fue muy profunda. Mañana podré terminar hasta desaparecer la cicatriz " dijo ella.

"Arigato..." le sonrió. Sin pensarlo,él tomó la mano de ella que aún estaba sobre su abdomen. La chica se sorprendió. Ambos permanecieron mirándose.Entonces, Ichigo se llenó de determinación,como nunca antes le había pasado. _"Ka-chan, si lo que voy a decir es incorrecto,dame una señal..."_ rogó.

"Rukia..." sujetó con más fuerza su mano..."¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tómala!! jejeje..ésta es la última parte del capi 7...el próximo será el final!!!!...**


	10. Chapter 8

**El final...qué más puedo decir...snif..les pido que escuchen la canción de Moon On The Water de Beat Crusaders cuando escriba el primer lean el primero beso entre ellos xD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?_

Rukia se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso Ichigo accedió a darle esa oportunidad?,¿a obedecer las reacciones en su cuerpo?; por la manera en que la miraba, y en cómo sostenía su mano, la respuesta era sí.

"¿Quieres decir..."

"Sí" interrumpió él,con una voz que no parecía la suya.

"Pero...¿justo aquí?..¿justo ahora?" preguntó ella.

"Justo aquí...justo ahora..."

No sabía porqué precisamente en ese momento quería hacerlo...o _necesitaba _hacerlo. Seguramente porque su corazón le decía que ya,que no tenía que esperar más. Sentir la mano de ella sobre él,darse cuenta de que siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarlo...que era una persona importante para él...

"Pero acabo de sanarte,y no completamente...puedes sentir dolor.." comentó ella,en susurro.

"No importa" dijo él de la misma manera. Si lo que Kon y Pyon dijeron es verdad,entonces el dolor pasaría a un segundo plano.

"¿Estás seguro?" insistía Rukia,pero en el fondo estaba algo emocionada.

Ichigo,en lugar de contestar,se limitó a atraerla hacía él y fundirse en un abrazo con ella. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer,y se sentía tan bien..sentir el frágil cuerpo de la morena en él. Aunque estuviera en su forma de shinigami,sabía que era el mismo sentimiento que estando en el cuerpo humano.

"Jamás en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo" le dijo al oído.

Ella sonrió también y le respondió el abrazo.

Por unos segundos se quedaron así,pero después se separaron aunque no mucho. Miraban fijamente los ojos del otro,y,por primera vez, el chico notó lo distintos que eran los de ella a comparación con los demás.

"El color de tus ojos es algo...raro" le decía en voz baja.

"Y me lo dice el que tiene el color de cabello más común en el mundo..."

"Quise decir que son especiales..." se explicó él.

"Ah.."

Sonrieron. Ichigo acercaba más y más su rostro al de ella hasta que por fin sus labios quedaron unidos. Finalmente la había besado. Al principio sólo fue un roce,pero después fue haciéndose más profundo. Y aunque el anterior encuentro de sus labios lo había sentido familiar,esta vez lo sintió como nuevo,como si de verdad fuera la primera vez. Quizá porque no estaba dentro de su ya experimentado cuerpo.

Él no tenía ni idea de cómo es que la besaba,pues en su vida había hecho tal cosa. Esa era la razón por la que se negaba a estar cerca de Rukia,no tenía experiencia, y cómo todo hombre tiene su orgullo,él se hubiera sentido humillado de saber que actuó mal,que fue de mal gusto. Después lo reflexionó; ella tampoco tenía experiencia alguna,así que no había razón para temer...si debía aprender,entonces lo haría junto con ella.

Y fue eso lo que lo motivó definitivamente.Ahora la estaba tocando,besando...guíado sólo por su instinto.

Rukia casi igual que él. Nunca pensó que en un beso se pudiera sentir tanto.¿Era esa la 'excitación' propiamente dicha?,¿eso sentía una persona cuando está tan cerca de otra?,¿querer continuar y no parar jamás?.

Después de almenos minuto y medio,separaron sus rostros...no muy convencidos de querer hacerlo. No fue un súper beso,como aquellos que Kon y Pyon se daban,pues Rukia e Ichigo eran primerizos y sólo seguían su instinto. Fue un beso para conocer los labios del otro.

Él estaba decidido...o era en ese mismo momento en ese mismo lugar,o era nunca. Con la dura batalla que debían entablar contra Aizen y los Arrancar,nadie podría asegurar que saldrían bien librados..cabía la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a tener esta oportunidad,tal vez no pudiera tener un mañana...De modo que ya no esperó más y lentamente le fue retirando el Gi a Rukia,hasta sólo dejarla con la faja que le cubrían los senos. Eso no lo iba a detener.

Antes de que continuara,Rukia lo había besado de nuevo,esta vez junto con la intención de remover el _Obi_ de su atuendo. Él hacía lo mismo con la faja. Su instinto le decía que no se conformaba con los labios,_necesitaba _explorar más lugares; por lo que de la boca,pasó a la mejilla,de la mejilla al lóbulo de la oreja,recorrió su cuello hasta terminar en los hombros de ella. La chica,cada vez que él cambiaba de lugar,soltaba suspiros.

Cuando Ichigo retiró la prenda que impedía dejar al descubierto la feminidad superior de ella,pudo apreciar,quizá,una de las imágenes más bellas que haya visto.Estaba nervioso,sí,pero ya nada lo iba a parar en ese instante.

"Eres muy delgada..." le dijo a ella,acariciando su abdomen; la palma de su mano casi lo cubría todo.

"Tú también...he notado que te sobra mucho del cinturón cuando lo usas"

"Pero además eres pequeña...puedo encerrar tu puño en mi mano" comentó él,haciendo exáctamente lo que acababa de mencionar.

La atrajo hacia él,para abrazarla nuevamente. Fue algo maravilloso,sentir su torso desnudo contra el suyo; fueron tantas emociones que tuvieron ambos que les faltaría palabras para explicarlo. Querían más...necesitaban más...una vez iniciado era ya casi imposible detenerlo.

Rápidamente,el obi de ambos quedó en el suelo,junto con sus _hakamas _ylos _tobe. _Ya sólo eran ellos en su estado más puro,con la luz de la luna atravesando las hojas verdes para iluminarlos.

Permanecieron viéndose,como admirando el cuerpo del otro.Aunque ya antes había visto a una mujer desnuda,en ese instante le pareció estar contemplando una hermosa escultura;_"Pero Yoruichi-san como que daba miedo..."_,pensaba él.Para Rukia,definitivamente era la primera vez que apreciaba el cuerpo del sexo opuesto.

Después,sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse; la de él preguntaba "¿Estás lista?",y ella sólo asintió. Ichigo se enderezó,pues aún estaba recostado sobre el tronco.También estaba preparado y,más que nada,ansioso, "_Yoruichi-san no volverá a decir que soy inexperto.."_

Delicadamente tomó sus piernas y las separó,de modo que cada una quedara a los costados de su cintura. Era el momento decisivo...

La besó,al mismo tiempo que se unía a ella de la forma en que sólo los seres humanos sabían. Ichigo supuso que Rukia sintió un ligero dolor,pues al instante ella dejó salir un gritito.

Después,ya nada importaba...para ellos,en esos minutos no había nadie más que el otro,no había Arrancar,no existía Aizen...ni recuerdos tormentosos...y ningún Hollow interno haría que Ichigo rompiera esa unión. Sólo le interesaba continuar así lo más que pudiera.

Rukia experimentaba sensaciones extrañas y a la vez hermosas...¿de modo que esto era 'unirse' a otra persona?,¿sentir su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón tan cerca?,¿suspirar cada vez que entraba y salía de ella?,¿abrazarlo y no querer separarse jamás?.

Ichigo la tomó por la cintura,necesitaba tenerla más cerca si era posible,sentir cada parte de ella en él. Aumentaba el ritmo conforme pasaban los segundos,ambos llenando de besos en donde pudiera...no querían deja alguna parte sin saborear. El vaivén iba más rápido y más fuerte...

De repente, Rukia tuvo una sensación que nacía en su vientre y se expandía por todo el cuerpo...fue algo que la relajó y la hizo sonreír;era como si el tiempo se detuviera.Fue tan intenso que perdió la fuerza en los brazos y cayó de espalda...¿así que eso era el placer?.

"Ru..kia.." apenas y logró atraparla para evitar que tuviera contacto con el suelo,pues a él también le llegó el climax.

Durantes unos minutos,lo único que se escuchó fueron sus jadeantes respiraciones. Cuando se calmaron,ella lo abrazó.

"_Arigato, _Ichigo..." le susurró al oído.

"_Ah..."_

**(N/A: e japonés,Ichigo siempre dice eso cuando quiere decir "ok" o "si"...oh no sé,pero lo dice mucho xD)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de permanecer unos minutos más con esa unión,ambos se separaron, y Rukia simplemente quedó en brazos de Ichigo,muy sonriente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor,se había comportado como tonto...¿cómo pudo haberse negado a compartir ese momento de felicidad?,porque eso fue lo que sintió. Puede que haya sido el único instante de paz para ellos. Se alegró de haberse decidido a tiempo...

"¿Ichigo?"

La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Hicimos el amor?...¿o tuvimos sexo?"

Buena pregunta. Sabía la diferencia,pero, ¿en qué situación se encontraba?. Él no sólo lo hizo por querer experimentar,Rukia era alguien importante para él...pero...

"Dejémoslo en que unimos nuestras almas.¿te parece?"

Rukia asintió.

"¿Cómo te sentiste?" quiso saber ella.

"Tal y como lo dijeron esos dos.¿Y tú?"

"También."

"No contemos de esto a nadie."

"_Hai_"

Después,sólo platicaron. Ichigo por fin le pudo contar sobre su madre,y Rukia,sobre todo lo que había vivido en el Rukongai,y cómo se sentió una vez estando en la Academia de Shinigami,y después de que Byakuya la adoptara... La verdad era que se sentía muy agusto estando así. Una que otra vez,se robaban besos,más que porque quisiera,era porque sus labios se lo exigían.

Pero no podían estar ahí toda la noche,así que cuando consideraron que ya debían regresar,tomaron sus prendas y se vistieron nuevamente...con el sentimiento de felicidad todavía en ellos..y los acompañó todo el camino de regreso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Ichigo,se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al ver sus respectivos cuerpos tirados en el suelo,el gigai de Rukia estaba semidesnudo.

"Ese cabrón..." murmuraba con enojo.

"¿Por qué te molestas?...Nosotros acabamos de hacer lo mismo..." dijo ella,sin poder evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba,tenía razón. Además,no había diferencia...fueron sus cuerpos los que estaban ahí acostados...de alguna forma,no dejaban de ser Ichigo y Rukia.

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Rukia,silenciosamente, extrajo ambas gikongan. La de Kon la introdujo al peluche,el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente,murmurando cosas. Lo metió al armario,para que no se despertara. La de Pyon la dejó en el escritorio

Seguidamente,los dos shinigamis regresaron a sus formas materiales. Cuando Ichigo se puso de pie,sintió una punzada en el estómago...la herida recién sanada todavía le dolía.

"Debes descansar ya" le decía Rukia mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo.

"No te molestes,yo puedo..." pero no terminó la frase,pues otra punzada lo invadió y lo hizo caer de rodillas.

"Aja,claro" comentó con sarcasmo,agachándose junto a él para ayudarlo a pararse nuevamente.

Cuando sintió otra vez las suaves manos de ella sobre su torso desnudo,los recuerdos de hace unas horas lo invadieron. Esta vez sentía todas esas mismas emociones,pero el doble de fuertes. Rukia pasaba por lo mismo.

Lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se había olvidado que estaba semidesnuda.

"Debo irme. Si tus hermanas despiertan y no me encuentran,sospecharán."

Se dio la vuelta para tomar las prendas que le hacían falta y marcharse.Pero una fuerte mano la detuvo asiéndola del brazo. Ella se volvió y observó a Ichigo sentado en el borde de la cama...la determinación nuevamente brillaba en sus ojos.

Sin darle tiempo de preguntar,la atrajo hacía el con fuerza y la besó.

"Rukia...¿podemos.." le decía entre besos,pero ya no necesitó terminar la oración,pues la chica enseguida lo abrazó,provocando que cayera de espaldas con ella encima. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Y así pasaron otro bello momento juntos,pero con las emociones al doble,pues estaban en sus cuerpos,los cuales desde un principio los incitaron a eso. La culminación fue tan fuerte,más que la de horas atrás,que tuvieron que ahogar sus gritos con un beso.

Después,sólo permanecieron abrazados,esperando a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Dejando que Morfeo los envolviera en sus brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo abrió los ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro,debían ser como las 4 de la mañana.Lo primero que vio fue el pacífico y durmiente rostro de Rukia. Se veía tan tranquila así.

Gentilmente,con el dorso de su mano,acarició la mejilla de ella. ¿Qué sería de su relación de ahora en adelante?,definitivamente no exactamente la misma que siempre. Él nunca ha tenido novia...y no puede tenerla ahora,no tendría tiempo de estar con ella,pues la pelea contra los Arrancar lo mantendrá ocupado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.Estaba seguro de que Rukia también estaba consciente de eso.¿Que será de ellos ahora?.

"Rukia..." murmuró él.

La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

"_Warui..._no quise despertarte" dijo él.

La shinigami se levantó,apoyándose en los codos. Se talló los ojos.

"No importa...de todas formas,debo regresar a la habitación de Karin y Yuzu.Pero antes..." posó su mano derecha sobre el abdomen del muchacho,justo donde el Menos lo había herido, "Debo desaparecer esa cicatriz para que no tengas más molestias" Ichigo asintió.

Otra vez esa cálida sensación lo invadió. Pronto notó que ya no sentía ningún tipo de punzada,y la cicatriz había desaparecido por completo. Rukia se incorporó y bajó de la cama,cogiendo todas sus prendas para vestirse. Agarró la píldora verde que había dejado sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación,cuando Ichigo la llamó.

"Rukia..._arigato"_

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro.

"_Bakamono.._eso lo debería decir yo"

Y con una última sonrisa,salió del cuarto,dejando a un suspirante Ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana,dándole directo en la cara. Ichigo se dio la vuelta,para evitarlos. Pero unos gritos lo obligaron a despertarse.

"_¡Oi!_ ¡Ichigo!,¡despierta flojo!"

Eran Kon y sus típicos saludos de buenos días. Se incorporó y estiró los brazos. Las imágenes de los sucesos de anoche pasaron por su mente...A diferencia de antes,ahora se sentía mejor consigo mismo..más compenetrado con su propio cuerpo,pues ya scumbió a lo que tanto le pedía. Ya se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

"Veo que la dura faena de anoche estuvo buena,¿no?" comentó Kon,cruzándose de sus apeluchados brazos. "Aunque lo de 'dura' creo que todavía sigue.."

Ichigo vio a lo que se refería Kon, más abajo del obmligo,cubierto por las sábanas. Se sonrojó y se tapó con un cojín.

"Cállate...además,no sé de qué me hablas.."

"¡Obvio que sí sabes!,¿Crees que no escuché?,¡ponle aceite a los resortes de tu cama!..¡se muy bien que te tiraste a Nee-san!"

El muchacho le arrojó el otro cojín que tenía en su cama.

"¡CÁLLATE!" le gritó aún mas rojo...¿es que acaso hizo mucho ruido?.

"En fin...no me importa...¡yo la tuve antes que tú!...¿verdad que tiene una piel muy suave?" preguntó,con un brillo en los ojos.

En respuesta,Ichigo le aventó el cojín con el que se cubría. Pero si debía contestar con palabras,pues sí...todavía sentía la suave piel de Rukia sobre la de él.

Ignorando los demás comentarios del peluche, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Estando al pie de las escaleras,su padre salió corriendo de quién sabe dónde para darle uno de sus típicos golpes de buenos días.

"¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenos díaaaaaaaaaas IIIIIIIIIIIIIchi..." pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su hijo,con el puño en el aire. Frunció el ceño al analizar de cerca la cara de chico de cabello naranja. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla,como si estuviera procesando información...después apuntó a su primogénito con el índice.

"¡TUVISTE SEXOOOOOOOO!" declaró.

A Ichigo casi se le va el alma a los pies.

"¡QUÉ!,¡PERO DE QUE COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO VIEJO!" le reclamó,tan rojo como un tomate.

"¡Luces diferente esta mañana!,¡es como un brillo nuevo en los ojos!,¡se siente una energía distinta a tu alrededor!...¡además te acabas de sonrojar!,¡quiere decir que tengo razón!.¡Masaki!" gritó,acercándose al poster de su difunta esposa,"¡nuestro hijo al fin se ha hecho hombre!"

"¡NO ES CIERTO!" exclamó,propinándole tremenda patada que lo mandó a volar,chocó contra la pared y resbaló de la misma.

"¡Por supuesto que es cierto!,¡hijo mío cuando tu apenas vas,yo ya di diez vueltas,¡ya estaba empezando a pensar que era del otro bando al no tener novia!"

"¡Cierra ya el pico!"

"Pero me gustaría saber con quie..." pero se detuvo al ver a Rukia bajar las escaleras."¡Pero claro!,¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!"

Isshin se levantó de un salto y fue a abrazar a la chica morena.

"¡Bien hecho Rukia-chan!,¡tienen mi completa autorización!" dijo separándose de ella,para abrazar también a su hijo.

"¿De qué... habla... Kurosaki-san?" le costaba trabajo articula palabra,pues por la emoción el agarre de Isshin era muy fuerte.

"¡Ya deja de hacer y decir estupideces!" Ichigo mandó a volar a su padre con un puñetazo.

"¿Qué es todo ese escándalo _otousan?"_ preguntó Yuzu,asomándose desde la cocina,con un cucharón en la mano.

"Nada..Yuzu..." contestó Isshin desde el suelo,levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha.

Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron miradas...era verdad...de alguna forma ambos lucían diferentes. El deseo en ambos había disminuido,pero todavía querían sentir la cercanía del otro. Se sentarón juntos a la mesa,cosa que no habían hecho antes...pero fue casi por inercia..o como si algún imán dentro de ellos los obligara.

No sabían lo que pasaría mañana,ni cómo sería su relación a partir de ahora. Pero de una cosa si estaban seguros...si durante ese largo tiempo de guerra se les presentara la oportunidad,volverían a compartir juntos ese hermoso momento de paz.

**FIN**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dios que triste es decir adiós!!...pero que creen..planeo hacer un ova de esta historia xD,sobre el día de san valentín jejeje..pues eso que hicieron nuestros protas,tendrá consecuencias algo extrañas,no las explicaré en el capi especial..sino en otro fic sobre Rukia y su bankai,pero eso no será muy pronto q digamos...**

**gracias a todos por leer este hermoso fic!!..me gustaría traducirlo al inglés,así que ssaben de alguien que pueda ayudarme,los amaré x siempre!!!...**

**besos!!**


End file.
